No Quarter
by sheenagami
Summary: BDS/SPN. AU about Sam and Dean actualy making it to prison during SE 3, the 'Jus in Belo' episode. The Winchesters proceed to go to jail and meet the McManus brothers.
1. Dog Days Are Over

**No Quarter**

A/N: Ok so this starts off in season 3 of SPN during the 'Jus in Belo' episode, I'm kinda modifying it so that the brothers actually make it to prison instead of the demon siege! BDS is set after the second movie but I'm pretending that the movie happened in 2007. Sam and Dean are their respective ages that they are during the season (I think it's like D: 28 and S: 24) And Connor and Murphy are about 32 (I'm going by the assumption that they were like 26 in the first movie).

Ok, forgive me if I don't catch everyone's voice properly… especially the one liners. Not the best at coming up with those! XD Anyways I basically wrote this because I think BDS/SPN crossover fics are awesome but there aren't enough!

Disclaimer: Don't own BDS or SPN…. Not making profit from this either, mates!

**Dog Days Are Over **

At Monument, Colorado, eevening was rolling in as new prisoners were hauled into the small town police station. A man in his mid-thirties wearing a black suit and tie, barked orders at the local police. Two young men were marched past and into the holding cell area. One was average height with short light brown hair, while the other was freakishly tall and had longer brown hair. Both wore a jean and plaid shirt ensemble topped off with a jacket.

"Then clear the damn parking lot for the damn chopper" the FBI agent said as the local officer just nodded, "NOW" the FBI man all but yelled.

"Yes, agent Henrickson!" said the man quickly as he flinched at the agents commanding tone then rushed off to do as told.

The small town chief grimaced at Henrickson's rude behavior but followed the orders none the less.

In the holding cell the two young men sat side by side, chained together at the ankles and wrists, on the small prison cell bed.

"So how we ganna Houdini out of this one, eh Sam?" asked the man with the short hair with mirth in his voice.

"This isn't funny Dean! I have no clue how to get out of this one… We don't have time to be messing around in some stupid jail cell!" Sam said exasperated as he gestured with his hands to emphasize his point.

"Relax Sam, we'll figure it…" Dean began as he noticed Sam bitch face creeping up on his brother face but was cut off as Hendrickson walked in.

Hendrickson was clapping and he stepped into the holding cell vicinities "Well bravo you two, you made it this far but it's the end of the line for you two sick Satan worshiping freaks. The choppers here now and I'm ready to have a feast like a king while you two rot away in jail."

"Well isn't that just peachy, hope you sleep like a baby too" mocked Dean with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Laugh it up, but where you're going they'll make you their little bitches. I heard those saints of Boston are there too. Have fun with that Winchester's." Hendrickson snapped as the other FBI agents came in to strap the boys up for transport.

Dean and Sam's arm's were cuffed and chained behind them with a connecting chain to their ankles and then to an officer in front. Two other officers had tazers and handguns levelled on the boys. Hendrickson had his own pistol aimed at Dean's head.

"Just try something Winchester, I dare ya'" mocked Hendrickson as he squinted in disgust at the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, agent hard ass, I'm movin', I'm movin'" Dean mumbled as he trudged out the small town Colorado police station.

Sam just frowned as the fully suited-up agent shoved him from behind. Sam caught Dean's eye for a second, asking him 'Any plans yet?' with their odd silent brotherly communication. Dean shrugged, indicating 'Naw, nothing yet'. That was all that was needed. Sam knew they would come up with something sooner or later. Sam and Dean were then man handled into the chopper as it took off into the night sky.

A lonely Hendrickson looked on with a smile on his face before he let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding "You're right Winchester, I will sleep like a baby tonight."

~~ Hoag Prison ~~ (I'm pretty sure that's the Prison the McManus brothers are in)

It was just past 9 am and the first batches of prisoners were enjoying their limited time in the sun. It was a decent day out. The sun was shining down on the prison yard from behind the clouds. The inmates were sparsed out on the cement covered rec area. Some were in gang clusters looking intimidating, some were weight lifting, doing meaningless odd jobs or tough talking each other.

Two men sat on the table off to the corner of the yards, by the gates looking off onto the empty field beyond the prison walls. The other prisoners avoided walking near the two, either completely ignoring the two or glaring at them from a distance. The two didn't seem to mind either way.

One had flat short dark brown hair with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. The other had lighter spiky short hair and a cigarette poked behind his ear. The two were about the same height, of course garbed in the mandatory orange prison jumpsuit. Matching religious tattoos were on their neck. The two's head were bowed in a silent mumbled prayer.

"Hey Amigo's!" was shouted from off in the distance, the perpetrator hidden behind the crowd of inmates.

The two look up and the one with darker hair says with a thick Irish accent "I guess it's about tha' time o' the day, eh Con'."

"Aye, it looks like it is, Murph'" the lighter haired man said with a twinkle in his eye, his speech littered with an Irish accent as well.

A shorter Mexican man with uniquely styled long hair emerged from the crowd and walked towards the two men. He had a smile on his face as he plopped himself on the same bench.

"Connor, Murphy" the Mexican greeted "what's going down in the yard today?"

"Ah, not fuckin' moch, really" stated Murphy as he flicked the butt off the end of his cigarette.

"Ya' have fun in da' kitchen this mornin' Romeo?" asked Connor laughter apparent in his voice.

Murphy busted out into laughter and Connor was quick to join. Romeo shoved Connor in the arm and scrunched up his face in annoyance.

Murphy calmed down a sec to say "looks like ya' can't escape bein' a man o' the kitchen, Rome!" and then he continue to cackle on in merriment.

"Oh fuck off, assholes!" Romeo grumbled as he crossed his arms to sulk for a moment "Hey guys, I heard we got some new fucking fish commin' in today" informed the Mexican.

"Yeah? Ya' kno' anything about dem?" asked Connor, only slightly interested as he pulled his cigarette from behind his ear and lit it off Murphy's almost finished one before popping it in his mouth.

Murphy blew a smoke ring in Romeo's face as he answered "Heard some messed up shit from the kitchen staff, but you can't tell fer' sure if its true or not."

Murphy chuckles before leaning forward and snubbing out his smoke "Ya' kitchen-lot are like a bunch a fuckin' ol' ladies!" and then Murphy howled in laughter.

Connor let out a sharp bark of laughter himself before hedging the sulking Romeo on for more information "So, wha' they fuckin' say already Rome?"

Romeo grudgingly responded to the brothers despite their mocking, "It's pretty fucked up. They said they're some weird Satan worshiping killers… or was it bank robbers? I'm not sure but apparently they've been wanted fugitives for almost as long as you two. I heard one guy even say that the fuckers broke out of prison once already!"

The two brothers stopped their laughter and their face twisted into identical grim expressions.

"If tha's true, we may have to not wait till we're outta here, dear brotha, before we start raisin' some holy hell!" stated Connor bitterly as both Murphy and Romeo nodded in agreement.

The three then continue their usual banter for the rest of the hour they had in the courtyards. As they were leaving to head back to there respective cells, a chopper could be seen in the distance approaching the prison.

Connor noticed the chopper first then tapped his brother and Romeo's shoulder "Wonder who tha' big wig is comin' in tha fuckin' chopper?"

Murphy shrugged and continued into the prison walls, Romeo copying the same gestures. Connor shrugged as well and continued after the two. The prison guards watched on ushering the inmates to hurry up.

The three reached their respective cells, Murphy and Connor shared one, the warden not stupid enough to stuff the saints in with the other prisoners. The question was, was he protecting the brothers or the other inmates from the saints. Romeo was in a cell across from the brothers sharing with some random Chinese thug with minor charges.

Murphy and Connor entered their cell and Romeo did the same to his own. The cell doors shut automatically. In Romeo's room the top bunk had a fresh set of folded linen and extra prison wear.

Murphy raised his eyebrow then pointed at Romeo and shouted to him across the hall "Looks like ya' goin' be getting' yourself a new fuckin' cell mate!"

~~ Warden's Office of the Prison~~

The Warden was pacing in his office with his hands behind his back in front of Sam and Dean. Dean was slouched back in his chair, a smirk still on his face and a relaxed air about him. Sam was sitting rigidly, a sour, annoyed face present.

"I'll have you pricks know, this prison is nothing like the one you were in last time! Only the hardest criminals are here. And they don't take too kindly to devil worshippers and grave desecration, boys. Hope your ready to getting fucked everyday for the next 25 years! Maybe we'll be lucky and the state will throw you on death row!" boasted the warden in a military-esque tone.

Dean tossed his head back a little more and flashed a cocky smile "Don't worry sir, I'm already on death row!"

Sam scowled at Dean's comment about his deal and shot Dean a look that screamed 'bitch-face'. The Warden scoffed at Dean and slammed his hands down in front of Dean, hoping for a flinch.

"I'd wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly face, boy! You're in my house now. Take them to their cells men" barked the warden at everyone and anyone.

Dean and Sam were escorted out, Dean commented over his shoulder "Oh, you know my face is beautiful, baby" which earned him a sharp hit to his ribs with the butt of a rifle by the guard beside him.

They were showed to the changing rooms and ordered to change into the prison jumpsuits. Their street clothes secured in plastic bags and stored away. They were then shoved along to their new cells. Dean was dropped off first. His roommate was a large burly African man with tattoos up his arm and a scar above his eyebrow.

Dean smiled and cheerily said, "Well howdy. Looks like we'll be roomies'. We can stay up all night and paint each others nails!"

The African man just deepened his scowled, sat on his caught, and proceeded to ignore Dean. Dean shrugged and glanced back at his brother, giving him the thumbs up. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Now Sammy, remember to make friends. And don't drop the soap!" Dean called out as his door locked and his brother was led off.

A faint "Shut up, Dean" was the only response from the retreating forms in the distance.

Sam was marched down the corridor, past several dozen other cells until he made it to a cell with only one occupant. Sam glanced at the man in the cell. He was quite a bit shorter than Sam, and appeared to be Mexican. The Mexican simply raised a brow at Sam. The two inmates across the corridor were leaning against the bars and yelling something at his cellmate that sounded vaguely like 'ye' got a fuckin' giant roomin' with ya'!' and then a lot of laughter. Sam wasn't completely paying attention, so he wasn't sure.

The guard opened the cell door then all but shoved Sam in. The guard closed the door behind Sam and walked off with his fellow guard. Sam sighed and leaned up against the wall, head in the palm of one hand.

Connor and Murphy observed the kid silently for a couple of moments, while Romeo fidgeted in the room with his new roommate. Connor noted that the tall young man looked utterly miserable. Connor looked at his brother wordlessly asking 'So what you think'. Murphy replied with a tsk of his tongue before preparing to start a conversation, clearly indicating that he wasn't sure yet.

"So wha' ya' in here fer' kid?" blared Murphy, cocking his head slightly in curiosity.

Sam was startled by the sudden noise and looked around in confusion "… eh, what was that?"

Romeo crossed his arms across his chest and squinted his eyes a bit, putting on a macho pose "You heard him, what the fuck are ya' in for?"

Sam stuttered "oh umm… for some stuff…ahh… you know a lot of wrong place, wrong time stuff…" Sam said as he plastered on his charming innocent puppy dogface.

Connor pipped in "Oh yeah, wrong place fer' wha'?" Connor squinted his eyes to try and get a better read of the boy.

"ummm… like…umm… loads of stuff…" Sam faltered, trying to come up with a good excuse "mostly just for having a trouble making brother. What about you guys."

Murphy glanced at Connor, letting him know he thought Sam was lying or at least not telling the whole truth. Connor nodded his agreement.

Murphy then grinned, "Oh we're in 'ere fer' some shit. Ya' kno' like killin' some right evil bastards."

Connor grinned too "Ye', we shot 'em in da' back o' de' head. Right Murph, Rome?"

Murphy continued right on cue "We finished them off proper, with some pennies in ther' eyes make damn sure they be judged correctly for their crimes."

Sam was thoughtful for a second before it dawned on him "Wait, you guys are the Boston Saints? I… I wasn't sure if you guys were real or not…"

"Oh we're real boy'o. You best be telling the truth…" Romeo added before miming a gun to Sam's head.

Connor and Murphy laughed and added their own gun gestures before cracking up. Sam smiled nervously, not that he was guilty but he knew all too well that their charges made them appear like serial murders.

Connor then said after a few beats, once the serious air had dissipated and Sam had settled into the bottom bunk "So what's yer name then, kid?"

Sam glanced up, snapping out of his thoughts "huh? Oh, I'm Sam. And uhh… who's uhh, who?"

Murphy grinned, "I'm Murphy and the fuck head beside me 's Connor, my YOUNGER brother."

Connor then punched Murphy in the shoulder and proceeded to put him in a headlock "Fuck ya'! Ya' know goddamn well I'm tha older one! You're too much of a idiot to be older!"

Sam had to smile at the two apparent brothers bantering, "To be fair Connor, I'm smarter than my older brother…"

Murphy slammed Connor against the cell wall and then used the distraction to yank himself free of his twin's hold. Connor umphed with the impact.

"See ya' proved nothin', dear younger brotha'" Murphy said with a smile as he plopped onto the bed.

Connor flipped Murphy off and lay down on the same caught Murphy sat on "Whatever' we'll ne'er kno the truth, till tha' crazy ol' lady tells us otherwise…"

Sam then cleared his throat, joining in on the two's conversation "So you guys are twins then?"

"Fraternal." Connor clarified.

Romeo was laying in his caught completely ignoring the rest of them. Sam smiled a little at the two.

After a beat Murphy asked, "So Sam, ya' do anythin' else other than be at tha' wrong place and time?"

Sam looked confused for a second "What? Like…?"

Connor continued, "Like you got a job or somethin'?"

Realization damned on Sam and he was feeling slightly annoyed at being interrogate so he decided to snark back "Nothing in particular. How about you guys? Do anything other than kill people?"

Connor looked slightly surprised and Murphy raised his eyebrow, but then they both laughed "Haha! You getting' brave?… Me, an' Murph used to work at a meat packin' plant" Sam looked slightly surprised himself to actually get an answer.

Murphy decided to add "Yeah you get better pay killin' fuckin' mobsters, though!" and then he howled for the millionth time that day.

"Jesus Murphy, yer going ta' make me fuckin' deaf! You ass!" Connor bickered pushing his brother lightly.

The twins rough housed for a moment before Sam started quietly "I was going to law school when…. Something happened. Then my brother, Dean and me took off on a road trip. You know… just needed time to clear my head."

Connor and Murphy caught on to the deeper meaning behind Sam's words and didn't press him for more details. The two simply nodded in response. Sam then started to brood.

Connor was about to give some advice when Murphy blurted "Well that was a fuckin' waste! Yer' brother went got ya' thrown in jail! Must be some kinda a' arsehole!"

Connor rolled his eyes and glanced at Murphy silently reprimanding him for lacking any tact. However, Sam's face slowly broke into a smile, a genuine one this time, before he started to laugh softly. Connor observed Sam for a moment, deciding that the kid was good.

The cells settled down for the next couple hours, Murphy only mumbling to himself about 'needing a fucking smoke'. Soon lunchtime rolled on by and the cells were opened to let the inmates out. They were marched single file into the lunchroom, Romeo in front of Sam, then Connor and Murphy taking up the rear.

Sam grimaced at the food "If there's one thing I hate most about prison, I'd say it's the food."

Connor chuckled "You haven't even tried it yet, ya' fuckin' princess."

Sam turned his bitchface on Connor; already comfortable enough with the brothers, that he forgets that he was dealing with, well the saints. Connor just laughed and patted Sam on the back.

Romeo was salivating at his plate as the food splashed on "mmm, it's macaroni and spinach today," he then turned to Sam "Don't worry Sam, you get used to the food."

"Spinach and fuckin' macaroni? Thas' fuckin' gross! I'm with Fuckin Sam on this one! The food fuckin' sucks here!… Fuck I need a fuckin' smoke" ranted Murphy as he searched his body for any forgotten cigarettes.

Sam raised his eyebrow and smirked "You know those things will kill ya'?"

Sam held out his tray and scowled at the slop that was passing as food. Connor followed behind him.

Murphy flared his nostrils at Sam "Ya' little fuck! Ya' wantin' a piece a me eh?" Murphy then raised his one fist in a threat of violence.

Connor burst into another fit of boisterous laughter as Sam simply smiled mischievously at Murphy, definitely channelling Dean's playful banter.

"I'm not so sure I'd have used the phrase 'little fuck'" Sam baited.

Connor howled again "He's fuckin' right ya' bastard! Ya' must be going fuckin' insane to think yer bigger 'en him! Sam's a fuckin' giant!" Connor swatted at Sam's arm in a friendly gesture.

Murphy scowled, got his slop, and then proceeded to kick his brother and Sam in the shins as he walked past them. Sam and Connor just laughed. Romeo followed behind the two.

Murphy slowed and the four rejoined to look for a seat. Sam was looking far and wide, trying to spot his brother. Sam was looking to the side and didn't watch where he was going when he banged into a massive man, biker beard and all. Sam's food splattered all over the burly man's clothes. The man did not look happy in the slightest.

Everyone in the lunchroom stilled, watching to see what happened. Sam hands were raised in surrender, spluttering apologies, peacekeeping smile in place. Murphy, Connor and Romeo looked on tensely, ready to jump in and defend Sam at any moment. They knew full well that Sam had just bumped into one of the leaders of a deadly biker gang.

The biker man's face turned beat red with anger "You fucking little fucking shit! How dare you fucking touch me!" he then grabbed Sam by the lapels of his jumpsuit.

Murphy jerked and readied to pounce but Connor held him back "Sam doesn't seem worried yet. Wait a moment, give tha' kid a chance. He may be be'er than ya'" Connor then smirked at his brother in amusement.

"Your going to regret seeing my face, little fish! Your going to be my little bitch from now on!" The biker then pulled Sam's face closer and whispered in his ear "I'm going to fuck ya' so hard you wished that I'd killed ya'!"

Sam paled at those words, staying still in shock as the biker laughed at him. Murphy was yelling obscenities at the biker now, in several different languages, pumping his fist in a threat of violence as Connor held him back, frowning at his brothers hotheadedness. The biker's attention was now on Murphy but he hauled off and punched Sam in the face first.

Sam dropped to the hard floor, his hand snapping up to cover his broken and bleeding nose. The blow snapped him back into reality. He looked up in time to see the biker stalk towards Connor and Murphy. Connor wasn't holding Murphy back anymore and was yelling his own obscenities with threats of violence. Other biker men then started to emerge behind the big guy. Seven in total stepped up for the on-coming brawl. Romeo joined in too.

Sam started to hoist himself up to help when he felt someone grab his arm and help him up. Sam tensed and jerked away before looking to his side. He came face to face with a grinning Dean.

"Told you to make friends, Sammy, not start fights!" Dean taunted.

"Shut up, Dean" Sam said half-heartedly, smiling despite the situation because he was happy to see Dean.

Sam then nodded over to the saints and Romeo as the fist started to fly, indicating that he wanted to help his new friends. Dean nodded and jumped willingly into the fray, stupid smile plastered on his face the whole time.

The big boss biker took the first swing, aiming for Murphy's face. Murphy ducked and came up with an uppercut to the guys chin. The big guy stumbled backwards a bit as two of his lackey's stepped up and tried to double team Murphy. One had a long ponytail with a bandana and the other simply had short grey hair. They each grabbed Murphy by one of his arms, hoisting him into the air then slamming him onto the table behind him. Murphy kicked out and hollered "Téigh trasna ort féin." (Go fuck yourself)

Connor went to go help Murphy when the two lackeys joined, but soon found himself facing off with a rather large mother fucker himself, along with a little lanky sidekick. The large one threw a right-hook while Connor was distracted and connected with his left cheek. Connor stumbled to the side a bit before he caught his balance. The big guy was about to throw a second hook but Connor dodged to the side, grabbing hold of the arm and using the momentum to launch the man to the ground. Connor added a swift kick to the backside with a huff of laughter and his own insult "pog mo hon." (kiss my ass)

Romeo had one man down quickly with a knockout blow to the temple. A second biker stepped up and tried to grab Romeo in a bear hug. Romeo thrashed a bit then decided to head butt the man. Both men stumble away from each other holding their head in brief pain.

Sam noticed the Boss guy was pulling out a hidden knife and heading towards Murphy who was still grappling with the two lackeys holding him on the table. Murphy managed to kick one in the face and head butt the others nose, blood dripping everywhere. Sam headed towards Murphy and the other bikers.

While Connor was facing the man he just knocked down, the other smaller lackey decided to try and sneak attack Connor with a blunt object he pulled from god knows where. The small guy was mid-swing when Dean elbowed him in the face, pushing the offending object off in a safe direction. Connor turned around abruptly fist flying straight for Dean's face, assuming his close proximity as a threat rather than aide. Dean dodged the blow and put his hands up saying 'woah woah' indicating his harmlessness to the McManus brother. Connor redirected his attention to the small man with the bludgeon.

Dean smirked at Connor "Shall we?" Connor laughed in response and the two winded back and punched the scared looking lackey in the face.

The man with the ponytails grip loosened on Murphy and he aimed his foot at the bikers head, he missed on the way up but as the man smiled in triumph he brought the limb down with full force, heal slamming down on the man's soft spot of the skull. The ponytail man was out. The grey haired one elbowed Murphy across the face. Murphy used the movement to roll off the table and away from the man. Unknown to Murphy, the big boss was behind Murphy, knife ready to stab. Murphy noticed him too late and the man was already thrusting the blade towards Murphy's side. The hit never came and Murphy used that moment to turn and distance himself from the bigger threat.

Sam had the big boss in a chokehold and had proceeded to kick his knees out. The boss had other plans and twisted around, breaking loose from the hold and swinging the blade in the direction of Sam's midsection. Sam jumped back to dodge and used his arms to follow the mans movements threw, grabbing the bosses wrist and twisting. The knife clattered to the floor and the boss scowled.

Once Murphy was sure Sam could handle himself he turned his attention back to the greying man, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Murphy pummelled his face in until the man was unconscious. Romeo was doing a similar tactic with his enemy.

Sam was about to deliver a final blow when the guards rushed in, shouting for everyone to stop all attacks immediately. Sam, Dean, Romeo, and Connor raised their arms in surrender. The boss biker tried to use that moment to tackle Sam but was tazered by a guard. Murphy was still pummelling away at the man's face and earned himself a swift blow to the face by the guard with a baton.

Connor jerked in his brother's direction yelling "Das Arschloch" (asshole) Dean put his arm out to hold him back.

Murphy stood up straight and spat blood out on the floor. He put his arms out a surrender gesture as well. He looked over at Connor as a goofy smirk spread across his face, Connor rolled his eyes.

"Ye' fuckin prick, tryin' ta' give me a heat attack," Connor muttered and Dean laughed at it.

The guards let the Winchester and McManus crew off with a warning and the five of them settled down at a table Dean was previously occupying. Murphy's face was already starting to turn black and blue and Sam's nose was currently being fussed over by Dean. The rest had a couple of bruises, but seemed perfectly ok.

Murphy took a sharp intake of breath upon noticing the contents of Dean's table. There was a large pile of cigarettes. Dean grinned and marched over to sit in front of his stash.

"Well I'll be damned! I'd have thought these sonuvabitches would have taken my winnings while I was fighting. Guess it was too good a' show to ignore, eh?" Dean pondered out loud as he proudly displayed his winnings from his poker games.

"Aye, it was a damn good show, ye' two are pretty good a' browlin'" Connor agreed.

"Yer' not so bad yourself, blondy" Dean said with a wink and a smirk.

Connor spluttered at the blonde comment while Murphy just howled, nudging Connor in the side with amusement.

"Can ye' spare me a smoke ther?" asked Murphy as he reached for one.

Dean mock gasped and put on a horrified face "I cannot!"

Murphy's hand stopped mid reach and he gazed into Dean's face, trying to gauge his response.

"Dean, you don't even smoke! Why the hell do you even need them?" Sam sighed bitchface starting to resurface along with a throbbing vein in his head.

Dean scoffed "I earned these babies fair and square! Beside, like I told you before, this is prison currency, Sammy!" Dean then proceeded to shovel his winnings closer to himself.

Murphy eyed the smokes with a longing look, scowl permanently in place. Sam rolled his eyes then sat down beside Dean. Connor sat next to the already sitting Murphy and Romeo followed suit.

Romeo started "So your Sam's infamous trouble making brother, eh?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and replied "yup, that's little ol' me! Dragging poor Sammy all over the states causing one bar fight after another!"

"So thas it? Bar fights? Me an Murph been in many o' them an' ne'er got thrown in prison fer it." Connor said narrowing his eyes "Ye' sure thas' ol' ther' is to it?"

Sam started to add "like I said, wrong place, wrong time" when Dean chirped in "There's more, lucky charms. But if I told you I'd have to kill you!"

Connor and Murphy stared at Dean in the eye trying to make a decision. Sam was tensing and shooting his brother daggers. Dean just slouched with his grin ever present on his features. Murphy and Connor then broke out into laughter. Sam sighed a breath of relief.

Connor eyes were still laughing and he looked at Sam with mirth "I like your brotha'. He's pretty funny!"

Sam rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Yeah, he thinks he is too."

Dean just smiled at Sam and patted him on the back "oh relax Sam. Hey what are your guys names by the way?"

"Connor" he blurted out through laughter.

"Murphy" copied Murphy.

"Names Romeo, amigo" he said as he offered his hand and Dean shook it.

Sam moved a little closer to Dean and whispered into his ear "You do know they're the McManus brothers…" Dean just stared dumbly at Sam "you know, the Boston saints?"

Realization hit Dean and a surprised expressed washed over him, but was quickly replaced with his jester mask "Shit! Really? Well freakin' eh!"

While Dean and Sam silently conversed Murphy snuck his hand forward and confiscated two cigarettes from Dean's massive hoard. Murphy handed one to Connor and lit the both with his last match. Murphy sighed in ecstasy as he exhaled his precious smoke, blowing a smoke ring in the process.

"Hey, you little weasel! That's mine!" Dean shouted as he realized the mutiny, grabbing for HIS object.

Murphy just grinned and pulled the cigarette away from Dean's reach. The two began to banter, Dean not even caring that they were two of the most deadly assassins in the States. After all, the Winchesters were the best hunters.

Connor and Sam both looked on at their brothers with fond smiles before looking at each other and rolling their eyes, a twinkle of amusement on their faces. Looks like Sam did manage to make friends with some people in prison. Friends he could share with Dean too.

~Fin

A/N: All right… thas it for this … I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not… we'll see! :D! Oh yeah the first two comments in other languages are Gaelic and then German. I don't know any other language than Engish and French so… I used a random google search! ! Hope it's right XD Oh if you didn't notice the name of the Fic is a name of a Led Z song! Yeah for using SPN way of thinking of titles! hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know!


	2. Good Vibe, Bad Vibe

**No Quarter**

Summary: SPN in season 3 of SPN and BDS is set after the second movie Dean is 28 yrs, Sam's 24yrs, and Connor and Murphy are about 32.

A/N: I had to continue cause the brothers weren't quite done their shenanigans! Plus I discovered I thoroughly enjoy writing their banter and fight scenes! Woo to gratuitous violence! Oh just so you know any foreign language that I used was gotten from google translator… so I'm not sure if it's accurate!

PS: if you noticed the name of the last chapter was _Dog days are over _because I was relating the lyrics regarding horses coming and running to what Sam and Dean should be doing… kinda like a theme for what they shoulda done… The chapter title for this is a song from Leaves Eyes! Good one and you should listen and look up lyrics! I thought it matched the feel of the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own BDS or SPN…. Not making profit from this either, mates!

**Good Vibes, Bad Vibes**

Twenty minutes had past since the brawl and the lunchroom tension had died down. The usual 'Saints Distancing' was starting to take effect, with the gap between the McManus brothers and accomplices growing. The other inmates were whispering about the two new men fraternizing with the enemy.

Several tables away from the Saints a fat, bald inmate asks his lanky tattooed buddy "Who the fuck are those two new guys sitting with the fucking saints? They fucking crazy or somethin'?"

The man with tattoos chuckled "Yeah they must be! I think there those new guys. You know the screwball devil worshipers!"

"Fuck! Ye' think Frank? They must be bat-shit insane then!" replied the bald man, laughing.

Dean overheard the comments and noticed the distancing phenomenon right away. He simply raised his eyebrow and kept his mouth shut. Murphy and Connor were squabbling about some mundane thing regarding what to do for the next hour of free time, Murphy smoking yet another smoke he'd snuck from Dean's pile. Romeo was joining in with his own two-sense. Sam was scribbling stuff down on a napkin absent-mindedly.

Connor bonked Murphy upside the head "Fuck ya'! We ain't spendin' another day pickin' fights with tha' inmates! We've been 'ere long enough now! No fuckin' one is getting' us outta here but ourselves! We gotta make a fuckin' plan now! Ya' lazy bastard!"

"Fuck ya'! Your fuckin' plans suck! Bet your ganna fuckin' want us to find some fuckin' rope first too, eh!" argued Murphy, shoving his brother roughly in the shoulder.

"Fuck ya'! The rope always works!" Connor counters punching his brother in the arm.

Dean's attention switches from the curious behaviour of the other inmates, back to the twins argument "What the hell are you guys talking about? I don't think Ropes alone is going to get you guys out of here!" Dean smirked.

Connor looks indignantly at Dean, halting his current attempt to push Murphy off the bench "Fuck ya' too! Everyone always uses the rope to ge' away from shit!"

Murphy laughed and blew some smoke at his brother before pointing his fingers that held the tobacco stick at Connor's face "See! I ain't tha' only one ta' think ya' and yer' fuckin' rope are crazy!"

"Hey! Who the hell said you could have another one of my smokes!" exclaimed Dean as he noticed Murphy flaunting the object around.

Murphy looked blankly at Dean a second before grinning "Ya', weren't paying fuckin' attention. S'mine now!"

Dean scowled at Murphy before adding, "Fine, you get that one free for looking out for Sammy, but the next ones you gotta earn!" Dean was shaking his index finger harshly in Murphy's general direction.

Murphy took a long mocking drag from his smoke while leaning back "fine, what's it ya' want me ta' do then, ya' greedy prick?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out…" Dean mentions off-headedly, Dean glanced down at Sam's scribbling "What you working on, Sam?"

Sam looked up and over at his brother, Connor and Murphy's attention also focused on Sam, "oh… just umm… sketching out the layout of the prison… well what we've seen so far…"

"Well shit kid! What the hell you doing that for?" asked Romeo as he glanced at the napkin.

Connor and Murphy were both looking at Sam like he was strange. Connor noticed that Dean was nodding his head with approval rather than thinking the doodle an odd occurrence. Connor then looked curiously at Sam for an explanation.

Sam flushes a bit in embarrassment before murmuring quietly a "To know the layout so we can plan an escape…"

Murphy leaned forward spluttering a bit, smoke flying out his nostrils. Connors eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha' was tha' ye' said?" barked Murphy incredulously.

Dean smirked and said proudly "that's my boy!" as he patted Sam on the back.

Romeo's eyes were wide as well and spluttered out as he tried to wrap his head around the absurd situation "You're fucking planning your escapes already? Fuck, you guys done this before or something?"

Connor grabbed for the napkin map "let me see tha'!"

Connor then proceeded to observe it, Murphy looking over his shoulder at it too.

"You could say we've been around the block before…" Dean said cockily.

Murphy glanced up suspiciously at that comment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Romeo blurted.

"Dean" Sam hissed warningly as he elbowed Dean's side.

Dean winced at Sam's attack. Connor was still examining the map with scrutiny. Murphy was about to re-phrase Romeo's lovely question when the Warden stepped into view. The Warden was batting a baton into his open fist rhythmically. He walked up behind the Winchesters and glanced over his shades at the McManus brothers. Connor stealthily leaned forward and covered the napkin drawing with his forearm.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this an unexpected surprise? What in god's name are the Saints and the infamous Winchesters doing in the same quarters with out ripping each other's throats out? Thought the servants of heaven would gladly reap their vengeance on the sick mother fuckers who serve Satan?" stated the Warden as he looked condescendingly upon the lot.

Sam tensed immensely at the Warden's words, looking worriedly at Dean to say 'what the hell do we do now?' Dean tensed as well, no cocky smirk or mirth in his eyes. Dean kept his eyes on the McManus brothers to try and gauge their reaction to the information. Connor and Murphy's expression had shifted to a neutral and unreadable mask. Romeo didn't bother hiding his shock and distrust as he kept glaring from Sam to Dean and back.

He continued with a "Or did your holy contact to God not tell you guys your sitting with the devils? Well, I'll let you guys know just what kind of evil's in front of you boys…" The Warden then leaned on the table, pushing himself in between Sam and Dean.

The Warden proceeded to name off the Winchester's many accounts of breaking the law "These two boys have done many deranged shit. This one in particular" he said as he pointed to Dean "Dean here has been charged for three counts of first degree murder, his lovely victims were helpless ladies he tied to a chair and cut to pieces. Not to mention the shared record him and Samuel have regarding mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecrations, breaking and entering, armed robbery, and kidnapping."

Connor and Murphy both intake sharp breathes upon the mention of the torture and murder of three innocent women. The Warden smiles at the Saints as the gravity of the Winchesters crimes hit the McManus brothers. The Warden the stands back up to his full height and nodds at the occupants of the table and walks off, totally ignoring the newly formed tension.

When the Warden and all the guards are at a safe distance away and out of sight Connor and Murphy stand abruptly, hardened glares firmly in place. Romeo follows their suit. Dean's hands are already in a placating gesture and Sam is standing up in a panic, trying his best to stop any violence before it starts.

"Wait guys, it's not what it seems.." starts Sam.

"I know what this sounds like to you guys…" Dean also splutters at the same time.

The Winchester's aren't stupid. They knew the moment the McManus brothers found out what their 'crimes' were they'd be considered targets. Heck, they probably have even bigger bullseyes on their heads than any of the saints other mobster victims due to the appearance of satanic worship the accusations held.

"I knew there was somethin' off about the two o' them…" whispered Murphy to Connor and Romeo, eyes never leaving the Winchesters.

Connor whispers harshly back "Well ya' shoulda' fuckin' said somethin'… fuckin' hell I really thought they were good…"

"The devil pulls wool over thine eye…" Murphy mutters.

"I can explain! You guys see, it's actualy quite complicated…. It really is a bunch of wrong places and…" attempts Sam, becoming more frantic by the second.

Sam had already maneuvered himself slightly in front of Dean as if to protect. Dean frowns at Sam's attempt but lets it slide, more pressing issues at hand and all. Connor raises his hand as if to signal them to shut up.

"You can explain?" Murphy says unconvinced and looks at Connor.

Connor nods to Murphy and states abruptly "Right, follow us…"

Connor and Murphy start to walk towards a more secluded area underneath a set of stairs. Sam and Dean catch each others eye, wondering if they should follow or try and get the hell out of here. They decided it was best to not piss the saints off more by trying to escape. Dean sneaks a fork into his hands as he stands up to head to the stairwell. Romeo is told to stand guard for the saints.

As soon as Sam and Dean enter the privacy of the stairs they find themselves both slammed up agains the wall. Connor has Dean pinned with his forearm at Dean's throat and another firm arm holding Dean's shoulder. Murphy is in a similar position with Sam, although reaching up quite a bit further to Sam's neck. The McManus brothers both glare into Sam and Deans eyes, staying the violence for a moment while they awaited this glorious explanation.

"Ye' two better have a fuckin' amazing story, cause we're ready to raise fuckin' hell right about now!" Connor says, voice deep and menacing.

"Aye, I believe this is the most time we've e'er given a scumbag before…" Murphy adds, equaly as menacing.

Sam's heart was racing "Guys, this is going to sound really crazy, but you see we weren't trying to kill anyone… we were saving people… you… See… Demons, and ghosts and all that stuff that goes bump in the night exists…"

Murphy gives Sam a look like he's insane for the second time that day "What the fuck are ya' talking about?"

Dean sighs at his brother for making them look crazier than they already seem. Murphy then shoved harder into Sam's throat, causing oxygen and blood circulation to the brain to cut off a bit. Dean glared at Murphy and clenched his hands into fist, holding back his anger by a mere thread.

"Look, I don't care if you believe us about the supernatural shit, but believe me when I say that I did NOT kill anyone… you see there was this guy who looked like me and I got blamed for it. Fuck, you look at the file and you'll see that the guy got shot dead. How the hell would you explain me being here still if I died?" Dean said calmly, hidding his anger and yes, maybe a little fear as well.

"Yeah? We s'pose ta' believe tha'?" Connor says tightening his hold on Dean.

"Aye, I s'pose you'll be tellin' us next tha' ya' didn't try ta' rob tha' bank but put money in it!" scoffed Murphy as glared harder at Sam.

Sam choked out "We're telling the truth guys. We've never… Dean's never.." Sam coughed a bit his face going blue.

Dean noticed the distressed tone of his brother and yelled "Sam? Sammy?"

Dean saw red, as he usualy does when Sam is in trouble, and kicked out violently, catching Connor in the nuts with his foot. Within seconds Dean's grabbed Murphy and pulled him away from his brother, slamming his fist into Murphy's face. Sam slumps down a bit and holds his throat tenderly while trying to pull in air violently to refill his lungs. Sam is looking on the escalating scene with worry.

Connor is craddling his jewels, face scrunched in pain as he shouts angrily "Trou du cul" (asshole in French)

Murphy recovers from the blow quickly and is in a fighting stance facing Dean. Dean has placed himself directly in front of Sam, acting as a human shield. Connor is off to the side readying to go to battle.

"Ya' ok, Con'?" asks Murphy.

"Right as fuckin' rain…" mumbles Connor pissed off.

"Parati sumus interficere adhuc?" asks Murphy in Latin as he cracks his knuckles in anticipation. (Are we ready to kill them yet?)

Sam head snaps up at that, having understood exactly what Murphy said. Dean simply looks confused.

"Sic. Lorem ipsum tempus…" Conor replies as well in Latin, smirk replacing the pain-filled smile. (Yes. About fucking time.)

"I don't know what the fuck you two are rambling about but I don't see how you two can fucking judge us! What makes you guys so fucking righteous? You fucking kill men too, for gods sake!" yells Dean in frustration.

The McManus twins move to start the brawl, Dean mimicking them.

Sam snaps loudly "Dean stop! You're not making this any better!"

Sam turns his pleading gaze to the Saints, expression dripping with desperation and saddness, "We don't want to fight you! I know what this all looks like to you guys but you have to trust us! Dean would never kill anyone…. He could never… Dean's been saving people since… since before I can remember!"

Connor and Murphy haulted there pursuit of a fight. They both looked at Sam's face reading every twitch and emotion that passed through his eyes. Dean merely stood rigidly to the side, stance not quite threatening but on alert for the slightest hint of danger.

Connor and Murphy simultaneously straightened up, relaxing there pose to indicate that Sam had their attention.

Murphy then said "Right, you have out attention. What's this' crap about supernatural things?"

Sam smiled in relief that he finaly got the chance to explain minus hot tempers and quick accusations "Where would you like me to start? Supernatural beings or the explanations of what happened to make us accused of murder?" asked Sam.

"Beginning sounds good…" Connor said off handely.

Dean said as he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Then we better take a seat, it's ganna be a long one…"

Murphy and Connor nodded. Connor leaned up against the wall, Murphy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, Dean leaned on an adjacent wall, and Sam remained in the same positon.

"Well I guess our stories begins when I was a baby…" Sam then rambled off into the long-winded story of their lives, skipping over quite a bit of personal details, such as Jess's death, Dean's contract with the devil and yellow-eyes plan to make him the anti-christ.

"Well, fuck me… that's some messed up shit ye' be tellin' us ther'…" Connor finally says.

Murphy just sits quietly as he lets the story sink in before he finaly says to his brother in Italian "Si fidano loro?" (Do we trust them?)

Connor nods, replying back in italian "Sì. Credo che lui. Non importa quanto sia difficile provare non vedo queste due come uomini cattivi." (Yes. I believe him. No matter how hard I try I don't see these two as bad men.)

Murphy keeps his face stern but his eyes begin to sparkle with amusement "So tell us why tha' fuck we're goin' ta' believe ya' story about huntin' ghosts and the like?"

Sam tenses in concern once again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He'd thought that they had already convinced them, the saints had seemed calmer a moment ago. Dean, however, notice the glimmer in both Murphy and Connor's eyes.

"You two believe in God. Why is it so hard for you to believe in demons and evil spirits?" Dean says accusingly, Winchester pig-headedness coming back into play at full force.

Connor raises his brow and looks at Murphy "Well I suppose he has a rather fuckin' good point, Murph'!"

"Aye! I find myself believing their fuckin' strange story!" Murphy adds.

Sam let's out a sigh of relief as his body finaly slouches in relaxation. Murphy and Connor have their usual grins back on their faces and Murphy pats Sam on the back.

"Ye' two can relax now. We ain't goin' ta' be killin' ya' anytime soon…" Connor states as he looks Dean in the eye, sending out his wishes of a truce.

Murphy's arm is around Sam's shoulder and he's pulled his face close to Sam's ear, saying loudly "But we be wantin' see some proof before ya' two are fully off the hook."

"Yeah, sure… uhh… I'm not sure if we'll have any proof in here though…" stammered Sam, slightly put off by Murphy's proximity.

Connor shrugs as he turns to be the first to leave the private, would-be battlefield, throwing over his shoulder "Thas' alright. We should be worryin' 'bout getting' our asses outa this fuckin' place first!"

Dean cracks his usual smile "Don't worry about that one, I bet Sam's big head is already turning about that one!"

Sam frowns, Murphy's arm still slung over his shoulder causing him to crouch slightly due to height difference.

"Why the hell do I have to be the one to be the one to come up with the plan?" complained Sam.

Dean was about to answer when he noticed Connor turn around and head in his direction. Before Dean could get out his question of 'what's going on?' he finds Connor's foot firmly connected with his crotch. Dean winces, hands automaticly going up to cup the injured equipment.

Connor grins as he shakes out his muscles and says, "That was payback!" before going back out with Romeo.

Sam is chuckling as he goes to Dean's side to offer his support. Dean is grumbling and limping out in apparent pain. Murphy simply laughed and followed after his brother. They all meet back up with Romeo and head to the nearest bench, other inmates scattering to get away from the saints. Romeo seems to have been slighly briefed on the events.

"So, what you hombres are trying to tell me is that these two chuckle heads aren't murderes? Their really like some messed up version of ghostbusters?" Romeo askes incredulously as he tries to wrap his brain around the situation.

"Aye" responds Connor.

"And you two fucking believe them?" yells Romeo as he points to both Connor and Murphy.

The twins nod. Romeo shakes his head in disbelief.

"We're better than the ghostbusters! We're more like… batman!" Dean adds, not providing much evidence for their case against insanity.

Sam rolls his eyes "Dean, you're not batman…"

"Why can't I be batman? We got all the gadgets and…" Dean trails off as he mumbles to himself.

Romeo tries again a little firmer "So you two believe them?"

The McManus twins nod again.

Romeo then rubs his hand across his face and sighs in surrender "Fine. Ok. We're believing in ghosts now?… my aunt Chupa was always saying they exist… made me line our house with salt."

"Your aunt was a wise woman. Salt keeps out a variety of evil creatures, like demons, spirits, Wendigo's…" Sam lists informatively.

"What's a wendigo?" asks Murphy curiously.

Dean replies "A big mother fucking scary creature. It's basicly the worlds best natural predature… hunts and eats people. It's a sonavabitch to kill too."

"And salt kills it?" ask Romeo scepticly.

"No. Fire does. Salt just keeps it out." Sam adds.

"Right. So how the hell did your hunting spirits turn into murder charges?" Romeo inquires to the question everyone else already knew the answer.

Sam replies "Well, most people don't exactly open their arms to us when we mention what we're hunting. We often have to sneak onto crime scenes to find clues about what the creature is and where it's hiding… or who's it's next victim… That tends to make us look like suspects."

"Shit… you guys are more like supernatural detectives!" Romeo said in awe, completely forgeting his scepticism in the supernatural story.

Dean smiles "Naw, we like to go by the name, Hunters!"

Romeo states, as he notices one minor detail of their explanation, "So basicly you guys are saying your not murderrers…"

Connor pipes in "Which we're strangly confortable with."

"… but you guys never fucking denied your other crimes like credit card fraud, grave desecrations, armed robbery, and kidnapping…" continue Romeo.

Murphy and Connor both look at each other, identical surprised expression on their face at overlooking that detail. Dean simply gives a hearty laugh while Sam smiles sadly.

"That's because those are true. You don't make much cash saving people from things they don't believe in. We often have to make ends meat with credit fraud… same goes for the burglary charges. Annoyingly, most supernatural creatures can only be killed with a freakin' priceless antique object!" Dean says good humourdly.

Sam nods his head "And the grave dececration isn't exactly that… think of it more like spiritual cleansing."

Dean gave a loud bark of laughter at Sam's explanation. The Saints and Romeo just looked at Dean curiously.

"Nothin like a good ol' salt n' burn to clean the soul!" Dean added in merriment.

"So ya' burn the bodies to… clean the souls?" asked Connor as he tried to understand, clearly Sam had only scratched the surface of the supernatural explanation in his tale to save their lives.

"No. It's more like to send the spirits into the afterlife." Sam interjected.

"Ahh. I see" responded Conor thoughtfully.

"Hey! Don't judge our work! I don't exactly think you guys are freakin' saints for killing people!" Dean said as he pointed at all three of the other occupants of the table who weren't Winchester.

"Dean. They only kill the bad guys! You and I both know that supernatural things aren't the only evil in the world!" Sam said, sticking up for the saints work.

"Am I sensing some heroworship there, Sammy boy? Since when were you all gung ho' for killin' people?" Dean asked heatedly, getting somewhat frustrated with his brother.

"I'm not gung ho'! I'm just saying that not everyone deserves to live!" Sam argues back, bitchface surfacing as he prepared for a good ol' Winchester argument.

Dean scowls "Is that so, Sam? And who the hell decides who deserves to live? You? These two clowns?" Dean then stands up abruptly and storms off.

"What? I didn't say anything like that Dean! What the hell!" shouts Sam after Dean, just as irritated.

Connor, Murphy and Romeo simply looked on in amusement. Once Dean was out of sight, Sam sighed and rubbed his head in frustration before pulling out his napkin from before to continues his skematics.

Murphy said quiety to his brother and Romeo "Hmm… I would a' thought it the other way 'round. Took Sam as more a' the type to be against our lovely handywork."

Connor nodded his aggreement.

"So ya have yourself a little bit o' heroworship, eh Sam?" asked Connor humour oozing off him.

Sam looked up, face flushing with embarassment once again "No. Not worship… That's just Dean being an idiot. I just think that there ought to be someone out their doing what you guys do to make it safer for the innocent."

"Aye" agreed Murphy.

"S'kinda seems to be what you and Dean do as well. Ya' know, protecting the good from the evil." Connor says knowingly.

Sam smiles genuinly at the McManus brothers, glad to have someone recognize the hard work he and Dean have been doing since they were kids. Sam then proceeded to make his map.

"What about your brother?" asked Romeo as he glanced in the direction Dean stormed off into.

Sam looked in the same direction as Romeo before saying "He'll be back when he cools off. Dean's kinda more naïve about human nature, I guess. He still believes that everyone deserves a second chance."

Connor nods in understanding "Sounds like he's a right damn good man then."

"And ta' think we were 'bout ready to kill them!" Murphy huffed.

Connor shoved his brother "Yeah right. If we were's going ta' kill them, I believe we woulda' done so already!"

Sam's face scrunches into a mild bitchface "Umm.. guys I'd appreciate if you stopped talking about killing me and my brother now…"

Murphy looked at Sam and smiled "Alright then" before he and Connor started to laugh.

"So you have a fucking escape plan yet, amigo?" asked Romeo, dropping the previous subject.

Sam glances down at his work giving it a calculating look "Not yet. But I did see a couple of blind spots and potential escape routes. Like here…" he then pointed to the location near the inmate washrooms on the sketched picture "The vents here seemed like they were attached sloppily. With some sort of improvised tool we may be able to loosed it and get into the ducts. The problem is I'm not exactly sure yet were they lead… Then there's the issue of having to run like hell once we get ouside the gates too…"

Connor smiles, impressed "Wow, ye' were able to scope all that out just by your two short trips through the corridors?"

Murphy frowns, mumbling "Not more fuckin air ducts. Last time we ended up fuckin' swinging from fucking rope…"

Sam nods at Connor, ignoring Murphy's disgruntled comment, and says "Yeah. We've been practicly raised to be the perfect little soldiers. Part of being effective is not getting caught… which entails us always having to know an escape route."

"Impressive!" states Romeo "I think we could use these guys on our team!"

Sam smiles at the compliment "I doubt Dean would be willing to go for that."

Romeo nods "Oh yeah, forgot about that detail."

~~ Meanwhile~~

Dean is stomping through the prison corridors. He was heading back to his cell early to sit and relax. The whole fucking day was one rollercoaster ride after the other for the Winchesters. All the talk about him being evil and devil worshipping only served the purpose of stressing him out and reminding him of his upcoming due date for his deal. Dean laid down on his bed, placing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

'Shit this day fucking sucks. I have no idea what to think of the stupid McManus Saints…I don't quite trust them… I hope Sam figures out a fucking escape route soon. I'm getting antsy thinking about spending another day in this cell' thought Dean to himself.

~~Back in the Lunchroom~~

The bell that indicated the end of lunchtime chimed. Connor sighed as he stood up. Murphy did the same, noticing Sam's complete inattentiveness to the change in events. Murphy tapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam looked up.

"Time ta' go back to our cells…" informed Murphy.

Sam nodded, gathered his scribles that seemed to have grown more elaborate by the second. Murphy waited for him and they both walked together behind Connor and Romeo. The two up front were discussing something animatedly.

"We're goin' ta' be havin' fuckin' share and care time soon, boys" called Connor begrudgingly over his shoulder to inform Murphy and Sam.

Murphy threw his arms up in protest, signifying his disaproval of the subject.

Sam scoffed "Dean's really going to like that one."

"It's their fuckin' idea of torture, is wha' it is!" said Murphy idignantly.

As the four walked back to their cells Sam caught a glimpse through the window outside. He noticed the darkening sky and thick black clouds in the distance. He raised his eyebrows but brushed it off as an oncoming storm. They made it back to their cells and settled down into their beds, lounging about in boredom.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Dean's cell his tall African roomate stepped in. Dean glanced up at him and plastered his annoying grin on.

"Why hello. You have yourself a pleasant lunch?" Dean said cheerily, ignoring the man's blank face.

The cell door closed and locked behind the African man and then his face broke into a malicious smile. Dean noticed the change in atmostphere and sat up abruptly, instincts going into overdrive. Before Dean had a chance to react any further the man's eyes flashed black and he held his hand up, palm open.

"Shit!" was all Dean could scream before he was flung back into the wall by the demons power.

Dean crumpled to the floor in pain as the man laughed, taking slow steps towards him. Dean was struggling to stand up again, keeping his eyes focused on the attacker.

"You come to throw me a party?" asked Dean, cocky smirk still in place despite the circumstances.

~TBC

A/N: Yeah I did! I gave you guys a cliffhanger! :D Hope you enjoyed the gratuitous violence (Yes I like that quote! )Things be getting serious now, yo! Heh. I know I've seen a few fics out there that have Dean aggreeing with the McManus brothers on the vigilantyism but honestly I think he wouldn't… Sam would be more likely. Especialy after re-watching Folsom Prison Blues. Sam was the one who didn't give a shit if a ghost killed inmates and Dean thought it wasn't right to let them die just because they did some bad stuff… so there you go! Oh yeah if your wondering why it's only Murphy smoking, it's because Connor didn't feel like stealing Dean's stash. Anyways hope you liked and Please REVIEW! :D I'm open to suggestions or idea's!


	3. Take 'em Down

**No Quarter**

Summary: SPN in season 3 of SPN and BDS is set after the second movie Dean is 28 yrs, Sam's 24yrs, and Connor and Murphy are about 32.

A/N: Just to note some of the idea's regarding the Saints are taken from ladyjanelly's fanfic Every Time I Look in the Mirror. You can read it at .#cutid1 (Good fucking fic). I don't claim the idea as mine but it just seemed to make sense so I used it. This one took me a little longer to write cause I was busy getting drunk and looking at art on the weekend with friends! (woo hoo to Toronto's Nuit Blanche!). Used the song 'Take 'em down' by Dropkick Murphy's! The boys gotta take 'em demon bastards down!

Disclaimer: Don't own BDS or SPN…. Not making profit from this either, mates!

Take 'Em Down

All the cells were locked and the inmates getting settled. The atmosphere within one cell was chilling and dangerous as an African inmate with jet black eyes stared maliciously over his prey. Dean was pulling himself to full height from his previous position on the floor. The demon laughed as he stepped closer to Dean. Dean hauled back and punched the demon as hard as he could with a surprise attack. Dean didn't waste any time and kicked out, catching the demon in the gut, sending the monster to the floor. Dean went to the cell door to try and call for help but found himself being yanked backwards by his shirt collar and slammed into the back wall. The demon held Dean to the wall by his throat.

Dean attempted a smile "I don't suppose you just want to talk!"

The demon scowled, tightening his hold on Dean's neck with a glare.

"Right… didn't think so…" Dean rasped with a cough.

Dean's attention was then drawn to a set of rushed footsteps approaching his cell. He looked on in hope as he spotted a blonde woman in guard gear running by, but was disappointed as the women continue on past him.

"HEY!" Dean attempted to scream but was met with his head smashing into the concrete wall.

The women seemed to have heard the protest but spared merely a glance in Dean's direction. Dean caught the women's eye and recognized her.

Dean could only think 'Fuck' as his demon captor began to start his evil minion monologue.

Down the hall, in another section of the prison Sam, Connor, Murphy and Romeo were settling in for the afternoon. Sam was already sprawled out comfortably, well as comfortably as someone his size can get on a tiny caught. Sam had switched over to writing on a worn-looking notepad that Romeo had handed him. Romeo was sitting on his bed, his legs dangling down and swinging with boredom. Murphy and Connor where sitting on the bottom bunk in their cell and playing a rendition of rock, paper, scissors.

Sam finished up writing a sentence in his journal before sitting up and turning to Romeo "Do you know what sorts of tools we could get around here that could work as a screwdriver?"

Romeo leaned forward and squinted in thought "hmm… not sure, but I can take a look around in the kitchen tomorrow morning while I'm on duty."

Sam nodded with a smile.

"That would be great…" began Sam but he trailed off as the lights in the prison had flickered.

Sam tensed, staring at the light and listened to the prison sounds. Romeo noticed and gave the lights a curious look. Connor and Murphy were oblivious to Sam's tension.

"The fuckin' prisons power is flickerin'" commented Murphy off-headedly.

"Pro'ably a storm comin' in. I saw tha' clouds were dark before we got back 'ere." Connor said to his brother.

Murphy then chuckled before addressing the occupants of the other cell "You better watch out, Sam. Rome will probably try an grab yer' fuckin' hand when the power goes out!"

Sam didn't reply, Romeo simply looked at the McManus brothers, motioning his head in Sam's direction to indicate his strange behaviour.

"Sam. You fucking' ther'?" called Connor as he stood up to stand at the bars and get a better look at the silent Winchester.

Sam looked away from the light in his cell and looked Connor in the eye, worry apparent on his face. Murphy had stepped up beside his brother at their cells bars.

"Right. Wha's tha' issue then Sam? This one o' your kinda' things?" asked Murphy, not thinking twice about questioning Sam's instincts.

Sam opened his mouth to say his theory, when a loud crash came from a few cellblocks down. A curse of pain followed, before the lights flickered again. The lights shut off all together, leaving the inmates in darkness. Sam was instantly on his feet, craning his neck in the direction of the disturbance to try and see what was going on. Romeo was beside him.

"Crap. This doesn't look good…" said Sam as he shook at the bars in a pitiful attempt to escape.

"Fuckin' hell! Wha' the fuck is this?" shouted Murphy with panic.

"Calm down Murph'. Sam wha' is this?" Connor said as he smacked Murphy upside the head.

Sam looked over at the direction the twin's voices were coming from "It could be a couple of things. A ghost, spirit, demon…. I can't tell until I have more information… don't know how the hell this is going to work with me locked in here… "

Romeo said "Seems to me like we're sitting ducks right now…"

"Rome's fuckin' right! Wha' we do?" Murphy blared in annoyance at the whole situation.

"Dean's cells down in tha' direction, isn't it?" asked Connor in realization.

Sam cursed under his breath before he slammed his fist into the wall in frustration "Fuck! I forgot about that! He's down there all alone with whatever this is!"

More loud noises and shout were heard in the distance. The four tensed as they looked off into the darkness helplessly. A set of footsteps running in their direction echoed through the corridors. Sam tried even harder to see through the darkness, half expectant to see Dean running down the hall with a smirk and a witty comment.

"Someone's fuckin' commin'" remarked Connor.

The flare of a flashlight burst into sight as the person neared their cells. The person appeared to be looking into each cell in attempt to find someone or something. The person neared their cells and Sam could make out the silhouette of what appeared to be a female guard. The guard finally made it to Murphy and Connor's cell.

"Oi! Fuck! Get tha' fuckin' light outta my eyes!" shouted Murphy as he and Connor blocked the intruding light that shone into their eyes.

"Ye' fuckin' trying to blind us?" added Connor in annoyance.

The female kept the light on the twins longer than any other inmate, moving closer to the bars "Well, look who the cat found! The goddamn Saints of Boston!"

"Ye' an' what's it to ya' missy?" asked Connor as he took note of the guards blond hair and unsettling smirk.

As the person was gazing in at the McManus twins Sam could finally make out the identity of the women.

"Nothing. It just looks like today's my lucky day! I can..." Started the women cockily before being interrupted.

Sam's eyes widened in recognition and blurted out "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

Ruby abruptly stopped her badgering and turned around with inhuman speed, flashlight blaring directly into Sam's eyes.

"Sam! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" Ruby cried in fake enthusiasm and cheer.

Sam and Romeo were both shielding their eyes, Sam with a huge smile on his face at seeing a familiar face on the other side of the bars. Murphy and Connor craned to get a better view of the women Sam knew, eyes narrowing in suspicion at her tone.

"Yeah, but what are you DOING here?" asked Sam again.

Ruby lowered the beam of light to the floor as she sighed and rolled her eyes. The flashlight on the floor emanated enough light to provide the five of them with some vision of each other.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass again. What do you think?" Ruby huffed in exasperation.

Romeo then cut into the conversation, addressing Sam "So who's your friend?"

A chorus of "Aye" came from the McManus cell, the two looking on with guarded gaits.

Ruby seemed surprised for a second before letting out a shrill amused laugh "Well you sure know how to pick your friends, Sam! This is priceless! The four of you will be like a giant freakin' target the size of texas!"

"Wha' the fuck does tha' mean, lady?" Murphy said, voice rising in confused anger.

"Relax, Rambo. I just mean that between the Winchester Wonder boys and a pair of fucking SAINTS, demons are just going to be dying to take a crack at ya'." Ruby said as she crossed her hands and stared haughtily at Murphy.

Murphy grumbled, "Why the fuck does everyone call me fuckin' Rambo?"

A loud crash from down the hall snapped the fives attention back to the present.

"Right. We'll finish this little pow-wow later. We have a few more pressing issues right now. By the way, I'm Ruby, nice to meet ya'. I'm an acquaintance of Sam's, who just happens to have saved his ass more than a few times…"

Sam looked a bit sheepish as Connor, Murphy and Romeo looked at him for approval of the women's explanation.

"Right then. Do you even have a fucking plan to get us out?" inquired Romeo.

Ruby simply shot him a look that said 'What do you think, idiot' before she pulled out a set of keys. She opened Sam and Romeo's cell first, then did the same for Connor and Murphy.

While Ruby was opening the cages Sam asked "So what's going on out there?"

"A freaking demon siege, is what" explained Ruby distractedly.

"WHAT!" echoed Sam and Romeo.

Murphy and Connor echoed their own chorus of "What tha' Fuck?"

Ruby didn't reply but simply grabbed Sam by the wrist once she was done and tried to guide Sam in the opposite direction she came. Sam was only pulled a few steps before he pulled his arm free. Murphy and Connor stepped up beside Sam.

"Wait, Ruby what are you doing?" Sam said loudly.

"What do you think, dumbass! Getting us out of here! If we hurry we can get out before all those demon's show up!" Ruby explained in exasperation.

"No we have to get Dean first!" Sam protested as he turned around and headed in the direction the loud banging noises had come from.

Romeo was already following Sam, both running down the hall. Murphy and Connor stayed back a second to observe Ruby silently.

Ruby stared after Sam with a scowl before muttering under her breath "I guess it would have been to much to hope he'd have forgotten about his idiot brother…"

Ruby then brushed past the McManus brothers, completely ignoring their presence. Murphy and Connor glared with mistrust at her retreating form before they too broke into a run.

"Fuckin' trust tha' women about as far as I can fuckin' throw her," stated Connor quietly to his brother.

"Aye. Less than ye' can throw her…" Murphy whispered back.

"Aye. Well put brother…" Connor agreed.

~~Back to Dean~~

Dean was once again sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, face puffy from the abuse. Dean was favouring his right arm. The demon was walking towards him, cracking its knuckles with anticipation. Dean was fumbling in his pockets to find something useful. The demon kicked Dean in the stomach, causing him to scream out in pain. The demon reached down and grasped Dean's face in one hand, looking Dean in the eye.

"How does it feel to know your going to die?" said the African man possessed by a demon.

Dean winched in pain at the sudden movement and said, "I don't know, you tell me!"

Dean pulled a small packet of salt from his pocket and tossed it in the man's face before stabbing out with the fork he'd stashed earlier. The fork caught the demon in the eye. The man pulled back hissing in pain, taking the fork with him.

Dean staggered to his feet, making it to the cell door once again, "Hey! Anyone? Help!"

The demon pulled the fork out, blood splashing onto the floor from the wound. Dean looked over his shoulder body tensing. Dean felt his lungs being crushed by seemingly nothing, only the slight movement of his adversary's hand was made. Dean cried out in agony as his legs began to shake, each breath becoming more laboured than the last. Dean did not even register the multiple pairs of footsteps that paraded towards his location.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as he spotted his brother crumpling to his knees.

Sam was immediately flung to the wall opposite Dean's cell along with Romeo. The African man cocked his head to the side with a smirk. He walked up to the bars and bent them, walking out into the open corridor to make his way to Sam. Dean had passed out by this point.

"Look who the cat dragged in. Just the man I was looking to kill!" taunted the demon.

Sam scowled, switching his attention between the approaching demon and Dean. Ruby, with the McManus brothers close behind, ran onto the scene. Ruby jumped on the man's back, knife drawn and ready to kill. The demon had other plans and tossed her over his head and onto the ground. The hold on Sam and Romeo was released. Murphy and Connor both glanced at them, searching for a sign that they were o.k. and got the nod of approval. Sam inched towards Dean's cell, keeping his eyes peeled on the two fighting.

The demon man hissed "Traitor! I'll eat you for breakfast you wench!"

"I'd like to see you try!" retorted Ruby, launching herself at the male demon again.

Connor and Sam were both in the cell checking on Dean's health status. Dean was breathing and his pulse was steady. Sam and Connor both placed their arms under Dean's pits and started to haul him up as Dean let out a groin of pain, eyes snapping open in alert. Dean's body tensed until his eyes fell upon Sam's worried face.

The moment Dean's eyes opened Sam blurted "Dean! You ok?"

Dean groaned before leaning over to spit out some blood. Connor and Sam continue to help Dean to his full height.

"What do you think, Sammy?" barked Dean in an attempt at annoyance that fell short.

"Ye, look like fuckin' shit" noted Connor.

Dean let out a sharp laugh before replying "Yeah. Your not too far off, there."

Sam smiled and was about to join in the Dean teasing but several shouts and curses from the other side of the bars caught their attention.

"Fuckin' hell!" shouted Murphy as the demon man was knocked into him, both collapsing to the floor.

Ruby was right on top of the mess, her knife slicing down towards the two males who'd fallen. Ruby's knife missed the demon that'd shuffled his body to the side a bit. The knife plummeted towards the ground, catching Murphy across the face.

Murphy shouts out angrily, "Tá tú glan as do mheabhair!" as the blade breaks skin. ('You're crazy' in Irish. I'm sure it's probably a little more or a little ruder but that's basically what it means)

"Murph!" shouts Connor as he moves to help his brother out, Sam and Dean close behind.

Ruby keeps her focus on the other demon, pulling her blade back towards herself quickly. As the blade comes back up, so does a small trickle of Murphy's blood. The blood splatters onto the demons arm. Upon contact, the blood begins to make a sizzling sound in the demon's skin and he shouts in pain. Ruby's eyes open in surprise, launching herself away from the pile of bodies and the bleeding saint as fast as inhumanly possible. The demon roles away from Murphy as well, attempting to wipe away the blood with his jumpsuit sleeve.

Everyone was starring at Murphy with shocked or confused expressions, while he sat on the ground with his hand pressed against the small gash on his cheek. Murphy was utterly confused at the turn of events and peeved at being knocked to the floor by some vile demon. For the time being, no one was moving, each trying to process the information.

"What the fuck was that?" Romeo finally said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Fuck if I kno'!" adds Murphy as he stands.

The demons were still both standing a good distance from Murphy. Sam, Dean and Connor are out of the prison cell and beside Murphy and Romeo. Connor and Murphy catch each other's eye, communicating that each are fine.

"You ok, Murphy?" asks Dean the moment he reached his side, still staring expectantly at the demon man.

Murphy smiles, as he glances at Dean's appearance "I should be askin' ye' tha' fuckin' question! Ye' look like ye've been run over by a bloody fuckin' truck!"

Dean smirks "Feels like it."

"Ruby, what the hell is this?" says the demon in anger.

Ruby snaps back into battle mode, not bothering to answer the other demon's question. She lunges in at him, taking the demon man by surprise. Ruby caught him in the heart with her knife. The man twitches and the wound crackles. The familiar flash of light and release of demonic energy occurs.

The demon rasps out with his dying breath "You dirty witch whore!"

Ruby smirks in triumph before turning to her audience "Can we go now?"

All the men nod. The sound of wind and giant banging noises erupts from outside the prison walls, almost like the building was being pelted with something. Ruby rushes past the men, avoiding Connor and Murphy, harshly bumping shoulders with Dean. Everyone follows behind her without protest, Dean lagging behinds slightly with a limp in his step.

"Looks like we're too late to get out of here in time. We need to find some place to lock down." Ruby informs as they pass Sam's old cell.

Sam had slowed his pace slightly to keep in sync and an eye on Dean.

"What the hell is she talking about, Sam?" Dean says.

"Apparently we're under some sort o' mother fuckin' demon siege…" replies Connor for Sam.

"WHAT!" Dean shouts in surprise, looking to Sam for approval.

Sam simply nods.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Word got round that you and Sam were locked up. They all suppose your helpless and now a shit load of demons are after you and your brother's sorry asses. What can I say, you two clowns are like bad luck magnets…"

"Bull fucking shit..." muttered Dean as the group kept on their fast pace.

"This shit happen to you guys a fucking lot?" asked Romeo.

"Yeah. You could say that." Sam sighed.

"Tha' fuckin' sucks…" Connor noted.

"Preachin' to the choir…" added Dean.

Connor then patted Dean on the shoulder, a smile of support on his face. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Here! This will do…" Ruby said suddenly as they approached the cafeteria double doors.

She pushed them open, taking note that the emergency lights were on in this room.

"Tha' cafeteria?" asked Murphy as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah. It's actually a good place. How do we get to the kitchen?" asked Sam, looking at Romeo.

"Kitchen? Why?" asked Romeo in confusion.

"Salt" replied Dean several paces ahead.

"Right. This way…" Romeo said in understanding, leading them to the right and into another set of doors.

"We need some fuckin' weapons…" Murphy said, looking around the counters for anything.

Romeo grabbed two large bags of salt handing one to Sam. Sam started to pour salt lines in front of the doors. Romeo copied on the windowsills. Dean rummaged around and pulled out some cans of tomato paste. He shrugged before using it to draw devils traps on the floor. Connor and Murphy had equipped themselves with a couple of kitchen knives, grabbing a few for Sam, Dean and Romeo.

All the signs and salt were laid and the boys pulled back to lean against a counter to rest for a moment.

"Alright. So this is good?" Romeo asked as he observed their handiwork.

Sam nodded and then looked down at the empty cans of spaghetti sauce, "Spaghetti? Really Dean?"

Dean looked offended "Shut up! It's all I had to work with! It'll work!"

"Ye' sure?" asked Murphy.

"Pretty." Replied Dean with confidence.

Murphy nodded his acceptance before asking "Anythin' else we can do to get rid o' the demons?"

"Aye. How do ya' kill them?" Added Connor.

Sam frowned before answering, "Not much can really kill them, save fore Ruby's knife and a gun called the colt… which we don't have."

"Then what the hell is this shit all for?" Romeo shouted in frustration.

"To keep them out." Dean said sternly as he looked at Romeo.

"So wha'? We jus' sit 'ere an hope they dun' get in?" asked Connor disapprovingly.

"What? No, you may not be able to kill them but you can still send them back to hell. You just have to chant a Latin exorcism." Sam informs.

Connor raises his eyebrow before prattling off " Deus, in nómine tuo salvum me fac,  
>et virtúte tua age causam meam. Deus, audi oratiónem meam; áuribus pércipe verba oris mei…."<p>

Sam looked at Connor in surprise "You know how to cite a Latin exorcism?"

Dean looked impressed.

Murphy nodded his head as well, " Psalmus 53 in Latin…"

Dean said, "I guess that's not too surprising considering you two bone heads are supposed to be saints or something"

Murphy swatted Dean on the arm, causing him to wince in pain at being hit in his injured arm. Murphy mumbled a quick apology, haven forgotten about Dean being so battered.

Sam was still looking at Connor "I noticed you two using a lot of different languages. How many do you guys know? I recognized Latin, French, and German, I think."

Connor nodded with a smirk "Aye. Ye' forgot Irish!" he then looked to Murphy and called "Hey Murph', how many languages we kno' now?"

Murphy stared off into space for a moment counting on his fingers before replying absentmindedly "Not sure, I think it's 9 or 10…"

Connor agrees " Tha' sounds about fuckin' right…"

"Shit! I can barely freaking remember the words of the stupid exorcism and you guys know 9 freaking languages?" Dean says, even more impressed.

"Yeah. Those two are goddamn geniuses!" praises Romeo as he thrust his fist in the air, hands in a 'rock on' gesture.

Both of the twins smile sheepishly.

"Be careful though, guys. It may sound like a cakewalk to just say shit and kill the bad guys but the bastards are strong. They won't hesitate to fight back and snap our neck. Especially with this many of them…" Dean lectured.

Romeo is nodding his head enthusiastically at Dean's advice, "Right, those bastards have that fucking tele-kinetic crap going on! How the hell we get em' to stay still while you hombre's chant? Throw salt at them?"

"That's what the symbols here are for" Sam pointed to the devils trap "It traps demons in them."

Suddenly, a crash comes from near the window and the five men rush over to investigate. When they get there they see Ruby standing in the devils trap with her arms crossed and several bags of equipment on her back.

"Where the hell were you?" barks Dean suspiciously.

"Getting your fucking equipment from the lock boxes" Ruby snipes back as she tosses the bags roughly at Dean.

Dean catches the bag with a huff. Dean walks over to a table and plops the bags onto it, not bothering to thank Ruby. Murphy has followed Dean to the table and the two are unzipping a bag each to get a look at the weapons. Dean spots his sawed-off shotgun and laughs in appreciation.

"Nice gun" comments Murphy as he's rummaging in his bag.

Murphy eyes then widen in pleasant surprise, he then pulls out two matching baretta's with silencer. Murphy has a smirk firmly plastered on his face for being reunited with his guns.

Dean whistles with his own appreciation at the sight of Murphy's gun "Now those are some nice guns!"

While Dean and Murphy compared equipment, Sam was conversing with Ruby. Connor had his eyes narrowed at Ruby. Romeo was switching his attention between the two, glancing appreciatively at the guns and disapprovingly at Ruby.

"So, you dipshits going to let me out?" Ruby asks, her foot tapping in annoyance.

Sam jerks into action as he kneels down and begins to scrape a small portion of the trap away to let her in.

"How's it look out there?" Sam asks.

"Not so good. The demons have possessed most of the guards and some other staff. Maybe an inmate, or two" replied Ruby as she steps out of the signs.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me this bitch is a fuckin' demon?" Connor asks as he points his gun that he'd just snatched from Murphy.

"Fucking hell!" yells Romeo in protest.

"Yeah. What's it to ya', saint boy?" Ruby eggs on as she steps closer to Connor.

Connor cocks the gun, aimed straight to Ruby's skull "I outta fuckin' kill ya' evil piece o' shite now!"

Ruby sneers, "Like that pee shooter can hurt me! You'd just kill this lovely innocent host I'm possessing!"

Murphy's gun is aimed on Ruby as well, "Merde!" he mutters. (Shit in French)

"I take it Sammy never filled you guys in on that annoying detail?" Dean asks quietly.

Murphy shakes his head as a negative. Dean huffs and shakes his head in disapproval. Sam had now stepped in front of Ruby, hands raised in truce.

"Wait! Ruby's a demon but she's good! She's just trying to help us! See, she even got all our weapons!" Sam says trying to calm everyone down.

"Whatever, Sam. You keep your Saint friends away from me and I'll think about sticking around to help you out of this one alive" Ruby says as she backs away.

Connor and Murphy have lowered their weapons slightly, not wanting to injure Sam.

"I don't fuckin' trust no fuckin' pissant demon!" argues Connor, his brother nodding in agreement.

Dean chuckles as he is still rummaging through the bag, not even concerned about the situation at all "Neither do I…"

Murphy looks to Dean "Then wha' the fuck?"

Dean sighs before he looks up at both Murphy and Connor "As much as I don't trust her, we're still in some major shit. We need her help, and she's willing to give it."

The twins grumble in acceptance, lowering their guns and holstering them. Sam sighs in relief as he throws his head backs in mock prayer. While Sam isn't looking Murphy and Connor mime to Ruby an 'I'm watching you'. Ruby simply looks away.

Dean pulls out another shotgun and hands it to Murphy "Here. Those guns of yours are freaking sweet, but this will be more effective on demons. It's loaded with rock salt."

Murphy nods and takes the shotgun before turning back to his bag to regains possession of his and Connors stuff. Murphy hands Connors stuff to him. Dean had handed Sam his handgun and his own shotgun as well. Dean then gives an iron pole to Romeo.

Romeo looks at it in disappointment, holding the object away from him "A fucking pole? What the hell? Where's my gun?"

Dean shrugs "Don't have anymore shotguns."

"Here Rome" shouts Murphy as he tosses Romeo his custom weapons.

"That's better…" Romeo replies, catching the weapons.

Sam looks over to Romeo "The iron pole will probably do more damage. Demons are weak against iron."

Dean then hands another iron pole to Connor, who accepts without a fuss.

Sam then turns to Ruby "Hey. I was wondering about something. Do you know why that demon was burned by Murphy's blood?"

Everyone's attention was then directed at Ruby, each wanting to know the answer to that very same question. Ruby stared back intensely before she sighed in resignation.

Ruby then replies "Right. Ok, so basically it's rumoured that a Saints blood is toxic to demons, kind of like dead man's blood to vampires. Never thought it was true though, at least not until today" she then looks at Murphy and Connor "Guess that proves you two imbeciles are really God's servants…"

Connor and Murphy both look at each other, Connor saying in French "J'ai un sentiment ce sera probablement nous amener un peu du mal…" (I have a feeling this will probably cause us quite a bit of trouble)

Murphy nods in agreement "Aye."

Dean is staring at the twins in contemplation before he smacks a smirk on his face and says "Well then, you guys just have to bleed on them if you get in trouble!"

Dean then walks up behind them and throws an arm around each of their shoulder in a friendly gesture, indicating that he intends to keep anyone that wishes to use them as a weapon away. Dean is staring directly into Ruby's eyes to get his point across.

Sam is pacing, the wheels in his brain turning, "Right… we can use this. I bet a weapon smeared in their blood would be pretty damn effective then…"

Murphy spits out in disgust "Any shit head who gets near my brother with a fuckin' knife, will be havin' my fucking fist meet cocksuckin' face!"

"Same goes fer me…" Connor agrees.

"Yeah. That idea ain't flying with me!" Romeo adds.

"You're on the right train of thought, Sam" Ruby tries to say in encouragement.

Sam is looking at the other males in the room with frustration "Guys, I'm not suggesting we bleed you guys dry! From the looks of it, just a few drops would be good!"

Dean is stepping in front of the twins, scowl firmly in place. "What the hell, Sam!"

Dean is then cut off by Ruby, "You need a little more than drops…"

"How much?" Sam says immediately, head turning to Ruby.

"I can't believe you just fucking asked that question! They're our friends, Sam!" Dean yells as he grabs Sam by his shirt collar.

"What the hell, Dean? I'm just trying to find some easier ways to get us out of this mess!" Sam yells in retort.

Dean stares into Sam's face for a moment with narrowed eyes. Dean then lets go of Sam's shirt, giving Sam a not-too-gentle shove away from him.

"Sometimes I don't even know who the hell you are anymore…." Dean says in sadness as he walks back towards the other three men in the room.

Ruby cuts the tension filled silence with her uncaring voice "You'd need about a couple of quarts of their blood. Not enough to kill them, but they'd be weak. Need a bit of a spell too, and you'd get yourself your own version of my knife. 'Cept mines made with different blood, Saints blood is just as strong… heck could be even stronger…"

Sam is still contemplating the issue when Murphy blurts out "No fuckin' way tha's happening then… Let's find a different plan…"

"I can't believe you even had to think about that shit, man! I thought you were a friend to us!" Romeo says to Sam.

Dean won't look Sam in the eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was something like that! I thought it could just be a couple a drops and that's it! No worse than a papercut!" Sam says sincerely.

Connor is shaking his head at Sam "Ye' should know the devil ain't one ta' make it fuckin' easy on us righteous men."

"Yeah… you're right… Sorry." Sam says in an attempt to reconcile.

Murphy and Connor nod in acceptance, trusting in Sam's apology and regret, after all they already knew Sam was not an evil man.

Ruby glances out the window at the courtyard and notices a huge line of demon-possessed people standing in wait of their deaths. Ruby scowls and then looks back to the Winchester's and McManus brothers, plus Mexican sidekick.

Ruby's body tenses as she relays the information "Looks like our time just ran out. Those demonic bastards are surrounding us. If you boys are too chicken-shit to bleed one of the Saints then I may have another option for you."

Murphy stomps towards her, shotgun raised "Ye'? And what's this plan o' yours? Another one to use some o' yer' vile demonic powers? I bet we need ta' kill a fuckin' virgin too!"

Ruby sneers once again at the saint, frown on her face "Maybe it is! But it's the only option you shit-heads have! You either let me kill a virgin and use the heart or I leave you sorry fucks to die here!"

"Where are you getting a virgin from?" inquires Sam.

Ruby snorts, as she looks away from Murphy "So you are considering it then, Sam? Seems like you're the only smart one here!"

Dean then steps up beside Murphy, invading Ruby's personal space "Look, even if there was a fucking virgin here, we would not fucking sacrifice an innocent person just to save our sorry asses!"

"Show's what you guys know! There is a virgin here. And your not just saving your assses with this spell, it cast out all the demons in this area, leaving the hundreds of possessed people out there unharmed!" Ruby shouts back, stepping into Dean's space as well.

"You're fucking crazy! No one's a virgin!" Dean protests.

Ruby then looks over to Romeo.

Romeo raises his arms in protests "Woah, woah! I ain't no fucking virgin! I've wetted this whistle hundreds of times!"

Connor is laughing and shoves Romeo in the shoulder "Is tha' so?"

"What the hell? You going to believe this demon bitch over me?" Romeo asks in indignation.

Murphy is laughing as well and Dean is looking at Romeo in surprised horror.

Sam is contemplating "And this spell would save all those people?"

"Yes" replies Ruby.

"Woah! You aren't serious, Sammy! I thought we already discussed we aren't fucking killing and slicing our friends!" Dean yells, finger pointing furiously at Sam.

"Dean! There are hundreds of innocent people out there! They'll all die if we don't think of something fast!" Sam tries to argue.

"No, Sam. No fucking way! We find another way to do this!" Dean yells stubbornly.

"But..." begins Sam before being cut off.

"Ye heard yer brotha'. No FUCKIN' way!" Connor adds, finger also pointing in anger at Sam.

"Aye" agrees Murphy.

"And I ain't no fucking virgin" Romeo mutters.

Ruby looks at Romeo and smirks mockingly. She then turns around to head back out the window.

"Hey, where the hell are you going, bitch?" calls Dean as he grabs Ruby's wrist.

Ruby looks over her shoulder and pulls her arm away from Dean "I tried to help you idiots but you're too stubborn to accept my help. I'm getting the hell out of here now. I am so not ready to die for a bunch of simple minded losers!"

With that said, Ruby hoped out the window and out into the crowd of demons. She raised her arms to indicate her intent of a peaceful retreat and the demons spread to let her escape.

Sam then looked on to the other men "Alright, any you have any idea's of what to do?"

Dean was kneeling on the ground fixing the devils trap and the salt lines. Murphy walked up to Sam and proceeded to haul back and punch Sam in the face. Sam was knocked to the floor in surprise. Dean simply glanced at Sam for a second before continuing his task at hand, not even moving a muscle to check if to see if Sam was all right.

Connor then says for Murphy "Next time ye' even suggest hurtin' or killin' me brother or friend, yer going to be getting' more than a fuckin' fist to tha' dumbass face"

Murphy nods. The McManus brothers walk off to another section of the kitchen. Romeo looks to Sam, jutting his chin out in insult before he turns on his heals and follows after his two Irish friends.

Sam looks to Dean for support but Dean just scoffs "What'd you think you'd get? A Christmas card? You just said you were willing to kill them to save your own ass!"

Sam shakes his head no "It's not like that! I wasn't thinking about us! I was thinking about all those people!"

"Yeah, well it didn't seem that way to me, or to them!" Dean yells before he storms off after the others, boots stomping wildly.

Sam looks after his brother in sadness "That's not what I meant…"

~TBC

A/N: Yar! So if you didn't catch it, the bit about Saints blood being dangerous to demons is ladyjanelly's idea! Anyways… I meant to make them break out of the prison this chapter, but lo' and behold brotherly angst and Ruby fucking with people ensued! Oh yeah! You guys can decide for yourselves if Romeo is really a virgin or not! ;) Ruby could just be fucking with them all in an attempt to manipulate Sam.

PS: If you have any cool idea's on how they make it out of the siege, please let me know! I have a few but I'm open to suggestions! Oh yeah… I am planning on continuing this past the 'Jus in bello' episode! I want the BDS boys to meet Bobby! :D tee hee!


	4. Thunderstruck

**No Quarter**

Summary: SPN in season 3 of SPN and BDS is set after the second movie Dean is 28 yrs, Sam's 24yrs, and Connor and Murphy are about 32.

A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long! XD I got into True Blood and decided to marathon through the seasons…. Then it was the almighty zombiewalk and such… :D hope you like the chapter though….

Disclaimer: Don't own BDS or SPN…. Not making profit from this either, mates! The idea of Saint blood being dangerous to demons is from ladyjanelly's fanfic 'Every Time I Look in the Mirror'. ( .#cutid1 ).

Thunderstruck

The air was still within the kitchen. All the occupants of said kitchen were silent and contemplative. The cafeteria and the outside surrounding walls were littered with a large number of prison guards whose eyes shone black. Connor is leaned up against a counter with his arms crossed in front of himself. Murphy is pacing with a cigarette in his mouth, blowing smoke all over the room. Romeo is fiddling with the iron pole he still had in his hands.

Connor looks away from the door as Dean walks into their immediate vicinity. Dean's fists are clenched at his side and his expression is not any better. Dean storms past Romeo and almost bumps into Murphy before he slouches against the counter beside Connor. Connor raises an eyebrow in question.

Dean's hands grasp at his head as he leans back "Look. I'm sorry about my brother. He means well… I think…"

"Ye' sound so convincing" states Murphy sarcastically, smoke dangling from between his lips.

Dean smiles goofily at Murphy. Murphy simply flicks his butts at Dean.

"Hey!" protest Dean.

Connor breaks into a grin before he laughs at Dean's indignant face.

"Bastards…" Dean says dully.

Romeo peeks out the small window to the cafeteria and swears, "Fuck! It is not looking good out there…"

At that moment Sam walks into the section looking solemn, all eyes focus of his form. Murphy and Romeo glare at Sam. Connor seems contemplative and Dean is looking on with expectance.

Sam takes in a deep breathe before he begins "Look, guys I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I want to off you guys! I was only just thinking about the lives of all those innocent workers out there who are possessed. If we can think of some way that doesn't require one of you guys dying then I'm for it in a heart beat"

"Aye. We get tha' thinkin' about the innocents out there, but I have a feelin' tha' fuckin' bitch was playin' ya! I bet her spell woulda' done squat and then Rome' d be dead!" Connor said, finger pointed at Sam.

"No, Ruby's not like that!" Sam began to protest.

"You don't know that for sure, Sam! I'm not risking someone else's life on a demon's word" Dean interrupted.

Romeo then adds in quickly "And I ain't no fucking virgin!"

"Right. You heard Rome. Tha' bitch was lying to ya'!" Murphy says sparing a glance at Romeo with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fuck off Murphy! I'm telling the fucking truth!" Romeo shouts as he turns towards Murphy fists drawn.

Sam raises his arms in retreat "Ok. Whatever. I get it! I agree, no sacrificing friends."

"Yeah, well you better" Dean says sternly while he points at Sam.

The men fall into silence as they all begin to contemplate their escape once again. Murphy has resumed his pacing, Romeo is still standing and starring at the kitchen doors, Connor and Dean are leaned up against the counter. Sam is still in one spot, eyes scanning the entire room.

A knock resounds from the kitchen doors and the slightly demented voice of the warden falls over the five non-demon occupants.

"Now, now boys! This will not do! You must be polite and come out and let us kill you, … If not we have other ways to deal with you…." The warden snarls out.

A chorus of laughter erupts from all the demons surrounding.

"Yeah right!" Dean says sarcastically to Connor who nods in agreement.

Murphy has stopped pacing and went to the kitchen doors to peer out at the demon horde. Romeo is doing the same. Sam's wandering eyes stopped on a certain location and the wheels were spinning in his head.

"Not going to come out then? Hmm… too bad!" said the warden as he lit the cloth end of a Molotov.

"Aw fuck! We got any plans yet?" Murphy barks as he backs away from the kitchen doors.

"I'm working on one…" Sam says distractedly.

"Why?" asks Dean.

Connor was silently asking the same thing through eye contact with Murphy,

Murphy shouts, "They're tryin' ta' burn the fuckin' place down!"

Dean stands up "What? goddamnit!"

The sound of a bottle smashing against the wall is heard and flames start to lick through the door.

"Mother Fucker!" shouts Connor.

"Shit!" Romeo says at the same time.

The men have all started looking franticly around for an escape.

"Shit. I say we jus' bust out ther' and shoot the mother fuckers…" Murphy suggests as he takes a fighting stance in front of the doors.

"Shit. That seems like our only option right now… Looks like it's time to go down swinging!" Dean says in agreement.

Dean, Murphy, Connor and Romeo all gather in front of the kitchen door, preparing to barge out on three. Dean and Murphy both pump their shotguns. Connor tightens his grip on his iron poll, having it over his shoulder, ready to swing. Romeo is holding his pole in one hand and one of his custom guns in the other.

"1…2…" Connor begins.

"WAIT!" shouts Sam, stopping Murphy's kick in midair.

The four men all look at Sam curiously, Dean eyebrow raised.

"I just figured a way out. In the back there's a vent. I'm pretty sure I can lead us through the vents out of here. We have to go now, though." Sam explains.

"We're runnin' away?" asks Connor.

Dean nods "Sound better than this plan. We escape, regroup and come back and deal with these sonavabitches when we have a proper plan!"

Sam is already heading to the back of the kitchen, slamming his shotgun butt into the vent cover to knock it off. Romeo is close behind using his pole to try and pry it open. Dean, Connor and Murphy enter the room. At this point flames have started to consume the front part of the kitchen. Dean, Murphy and Connor are all covering their face with the front of their shirts to block some smoke inhalation.

"Cover ya' fuckin' faces…" Connor orders both Sam and Romeo.

Romeo does as told but Sam continues to bash away at the vent.

"Sam, cover your fucking face or your ganna pass out…" Dean says sternly.

"Almost…" Sam says and a moment later the vent cover clatters to the floor "There!"

"Shit, how 'da fuck are ya' ganna fit in ther', Sam?" chuckled Murphy.

"I'll fit…" Sam says dismissively as he crouches down to the vent.

"Right. Let's get the hell outta here," Dean says.

Dean hands Sam a flashlight. Sam is squeezing himself into the small crevice, Murphy follows, then Romeo, Connor and last Dean. By the time Dean is crawling through the vents, the flames have engulfed the entire kitchen.

Sam is navigating them through the maze of vents when he makes it to a location that has a sudden drop and three different paths to choose from. Sam is shinning the flashlight down each one and squinting to try and regain his bearings. Murphy stops and Romeo notices and stops as well, Connor isn't paying attention and ends up bumping into Romeo.

"Watch were your fucking going" Romeo says in an annoyed voice.

Connor smiles sheepishly in response. Dean is looking backwards to make sure no one is following them when he ends up bumping into Connor. The pile-up pushes all of them forward a bit and knocks Sam into the hole.

"Woah!" shouts Sam as he falls face first.

"Shit!" shouts Murphy as he reflexively reaches for Sam.

Murphy ends up catching one of Sam's feet and Sam had pushed his hands up against the walls deeper into the hole to slow his descent.

"Fuck! Help me pull 'em up, Rome!" Murphy spits out as he struggles to pull the mammoth of a man up.

"Yeah…" Romeo agreed as he reaches for Sam's other leg.

Connor has turned to Dean and smacked him upside the head, "Look wha' ya' fuckin' did!"

"Hey! Shut up I was watching our backs!" Dean protests.

Dean then punches Connor's arm back in defence.

"Aww, ya' little fucker!" Connor says before he starts to shove back at Dean.

The two start a little mini rumble in the vents. Murphy and Romeo end up pulling Sam back up. Sam is sprawled over his two saviours and breathing a little heavy.

"Thanks…" Sam huffs out.

"Whateva' ya' big fuckin' ape! But get tha' fuck of me now! You're mother fuckin' heavy!" Murphy says before he laughs.

Sam smiles and lifts himself back up and begins his attempt to determine the correct path once more. Dean and Connors bickering then catch Murphy's attention.

"Oi! Cut tha' out, ya' shit brains! 'member wha' happened last time ya' started sumthin' in a vent, Con'?" Murphy accuses.

Connor stops and looks at his brother "Hey! Ya' started it tha' time!"

"Fuck ya'! You an' your fuckin' rope started it!" Murphy argued, fist rising to start his own rumble with Connor.

"Guys! This way… watch the gap…" Sam says, stopping the fight before it began.

The youngest Winchester then proceeded to stretch his longs limbs across the gap and head to the left. Murphy followed suit, having slight difficulties reaching, but Sam grabbed his arm and yanked him onto his side of the gap. Romeo and Connor did the same, each needing someone's assistance from the other side. Dean reached across with more ease, and smirked at the shorter men with mischief in his eye.

"Fuck ya'!" Murphy said half-heartedly as he followed behind Sam.

Dean smiles "Naw, I prefer my partners to be prettier than you."

Romeo laughs and Murphy kicks him.

"You admitting to liking pretty men then Dean?" Sam asks mockingly, a huge smile on his face.

Connor and Murphy then howl in laughter.

"What! No! Shut up, Sam!" Dean splutters in protest.

They continue on their tight trek through the ceiling, the McManus brothers still chuckling to themselves. Sam then notices light coming in from up ahead and he lets out a sharp laugh in triumph. By this point the smoke has gotten thick in the vents, and all have succumbed to brief coughing fits.

"We're there!" Sam informs as he turns around to be able to use his feet to kick the vent cover off.

"About freaking time! I'm dying back here!" Dean's words were complimented by a barking cough.

"Fuckin' eh!" agrees Connor, stifling his own cough.

Sam simply starts to kick harder at the vent cover. Sam is kicking and stomping for a good minute without the cover so much as budging.

"Ahh! Come on you stupid thing!" Sam curses in frustration.

Murphy starts to squeeze in next to Sam, which is a surprising feat on its own, and starts to kick at the thing as well. Dean has not stopped coughing since he last spoke and his eyes were becoming heavy lidded and watery. Connor was watching Dean and noticed the change in his health status.

"Shit! Ya' two better hurry tha' fuck up!" Connor orders as he puts a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looks up at Connor and smiles lopsided "I think my toes are burning…"

Connor looks past Dean and notices the flames closing in on them. Connor swears under his breath as he pulls Dean away from the flames, causing Dean to be lying squished up in his small personal vent space.

Murphy is muttering in Russian as he gives two more heavy kicks to the vent, "ebanaryi pidaraz." (Fucking mother fucker)

The metal vent covering clatters to the floor. Sam and Murphy both take note of the far drop to the parking lot gravel. Sam and Murphy both look at each other with an expression that read 'this sucks'.

"You get it?" asks Romeo in hope.

"Yeah" answers Sam as he dangles his legs over the edge "I'll go first".

Dean starts up another heaving coughing fit and starts to slump on Connor even more. Connor isn't much better off, and is holding back his own coughing fit. Dean's eyes then close and his body goes limp.

"Mauris! Is mox transiuit!" Connor hollers in worry. ('Shit! He passed out' in Latin)

Sam looks back and notices Dean's unconscious body and then makes the large leap to the floor.

"Pass him down to me!" Sam orders.

Connor passes Dean up to Murphy, who lowers Dean down to his brother. Murphy then jumps. Romeo jumps next, stumbling a bit and crashing to his hands and knees. Connor's feet are dangling out the vent and he starts to cough. The fire is right at his back now.

Murphy shouts to his brother as he waves his hand in direction "Get gehennam hic!" ('Get the hell down here' in Irish)

"Aye." Connor huffs out as he launches himself to the ground, landing on his feet.

Dean is lying on the floor still unconscious with Romeo leaning over him smacking his face lightly to try and wake him up. Sam is at a cop cruiser that he has just smashed the window of. Sam is preoccupied with hunching under the car's steering wheel as he begins his well-practiced skill of hotwiring vehicles. The sky starts to darken around them and the sound of an angry mob starts to come into their hearing range.

"Shit!" Murphy shouts.

Connor and Murphy both crouch down and throw one of Dean's arms around each of their neck, hoisting the passed-out hunter up.

Connor is shouting, "Go, go, go" as they run towards Sam and the cop car.

Connor and Murphy cram Dean into the backseat then pile in beside him. Romeo rides shotgun. Sam sparks the wires together, firing up the ignition with a 'whoop' of triumph. Sam adjusts himself in the driver seat, throwing the car into reverse. The car then squeals into drive crashing through the fence and off the prison property. The demons had filed into the parking lot and look on the retreating Saints and Winchesters. The demons all let out cries of detest. Some demons fly into the air in a pile of black smoke, dispersing into other regions while others remain on the prison grounds. Sirens are heard in the distance as emergency responders arrive on scene.

Sam speeds out of view of the prison and takes a quick right onto a small country highway. As the smoke rising from the building fades into the distance, Murphy, Connor and Romeo stop looking back at the scene and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, that is the most fucked up way to escape prison, if I ever heard of one!" Romeo states.

"Aye" agrees Murphy.

Sam glancing back into the backseat, catching Connor's eye "How's Dean?"

Connor turns to Dean and pats at his cheek "Ya' awake ther'?"

Dean doesn't budge so Connor puts his hand in front of Dean's face to make sure he's breathing.

"He's still breathin'… must be jus' knocked the fuck out…" Connor says as he looks into Sam's eye through the rear-view mirror.

Murphy notices at that moment that Dean's shoes are melted, "Fuck! Looks like the fire burnt his fuckin' shoes!"

"What? You serious?" asks Romeo as he cranes his neck back to look at Dean's feet.

"Yer' right, brotha'! His fuckin' shoes are burnt ta' shit!" Connor adds.

Dean then let out a groan as he shifted his position. Dean then cracked open one eye to peer around the car. He made sure Sam was there first, and then moved on to making sure everyone else was o.k.

"Ya' ok?" asked Connor.

Dean gave him an 'Are you serious?' look before saying "What do you think?"

Dean then broke into a fit of coughing as he leaned forward. Murphy rubbed his back.

"Dean!" Sam said with worry dripping from his voice.

Dean's coughing subsided and he glanced up at his brother, trademark Dean smirk in place, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sam. I'm good… 'cept my feet feel like their on fire…"

Murphy chuckles a little before saying "Thas' 'cause your goddamned shoes are fuckin' melted…"

Dean abruptly looks down at his feet to discover that indeed his shoes are melted and the skin visible was all red and blistered.

"Mother fucker!" Dean shouts in protest "those were my favourite shoes!"

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes "Dean! Your stupid shoes don't matter!"

"Maybe not to you!" Dean adds indignantly.

"Fuckin' fruitcake!" Connor says mockingly, a huge smile on his face.

Murphy leans back and relaxes into his seat as he breaks into a guffaw of laughter. Romeo and Sam are both chuckling as well. Dean backhands Connor across the forehead.

"Bitch! I almost died back their and your making fun of me!" Dean snaps.

"Yer' tha' one who said ye' were ok" Murphy says between his huge smile.

"Whatever. Last time I let my feet burn for you guys!" Dean leans back and crosses his arms, fake pout plastered on.

The car then drives down the back road highway for another hour or so before they came upon an abandoned looking house in the middle of nowhere. Sam pulls into the house's parking lot and the five of them pile out. The moment Dean's feet collide with the pavement he is wincing in pain.

"We need to ditch this pig car…" Dean says to Sam, who nods in agreement.

"On it" was Sam's simple reply.

Murphy is undoing his shoes and pulling them off. Murphy then pushes the object into Dean's hands. Dean looks at him funny.

"Here" was all Murphy said.

Dean just stared at Murphy a moment before he accepted the shoes, "Thanks"

Dean began the task of tying the boots up while he was leaned up on the cop car. Connor and Romeo went into the house to find some less suspicious clothing, after all five men running around in orange prison jumpsuits and a cop car was bound to draw attention. Sam was looking around the large property for any vehicle he could find. Murphy was hanging around the front, keeping one eye on Dean and one on the road.

Inside the house Connor took the first floor for scavenging and Romeo took the second. The house was dark and bleak, cobwebs everywhere and paint peeling in various locations. The once white colour of the walls was stained greyish.

Connor was entering the living room as he called up to Romeo, "Btta' be careful, Rome'! Don't fall through 'em stairs there!"

Romeo huffed a laugh and replied "Yeah, tell me about it! My foot almost went through the first step!"

Connor chuckled to himself. He picked up a sweater that had been left on the couch covered in plastic. As Connor held the piece of clothing in front of his face he noticed there were several holes in the shirt.

"Fuck…" drawled Connor as he poked his hand through one of the holes.

"There better be some good clothes here… or some spare change…." Connor proceeded to take the plastic off the couch and search through the cushions for cash.

A scream echoed through the house and Connor's head snapped up at the sudden assault to his eardrums. The noise was coming from upstairs and a thudding sound followed. Connor rushed up the stairs, two at a time, and made it to the second bedroom doorway. Connor discovered a scared looking Romeo on his ass.

"Wha' tha' fuck is wrong? Ya' ok?" Connor asked, adrenalin apparently pumping.

Romeo is pointing at the closet "A fucking RAT! It jumped at me! A RAT!"

Connor looked at Romeo incredulously before he broke off into insane laughter "Ya' fuckin' idiot, Rome'! Thought ya' were being goddamn attacked!"

Romeo pouted and huffed out "I was…"

Connor just shook his head and proceeded to look through the drawers. He pulled out 2 pairs of jeans in his size. He then pulled out a green football t-shirt and a white blank Tshirt.

"Well, I got me an' Murph's clothes… I think we'll need bigger for Sam and Dean…" Connor notes as he take off his jumpsuit.

"Especially Sam!" Romeo adds, as he's already rummaging through the clothes.

Connor is wearing the jeans and the white t-shirt. Connor is tugging on the waistband of the jeans. He then rummages around and finds a belt.

"These are a little bigger 'en I thought… They'd probably fit Dean…" Connor said absently as he pulled out another pair of jeans and red t-shirt.

Romeo then handed Connor another belt, "There's nothing in here for me…"

"Ya' check tha' first room yet?" Connor asked as he walked towards the door.

"Girls room" Romeo simply replied.

"Perfect fer' ya'!" Connor teased with a laugh.

Romeo shoved Connors arm and grumbled "Shut up…"

In the last bedroom, which seemed to be the parent's room, there were only pairs of oversized pants made for an obese man and old lady dresses. Romeo pulls out a set of grey sweatpants with a drawstring.

"I suppose this'll do for Sam…" Romeo said with the pair dangling in his fingers.

Connor laughs "Let's go back to tha' other room an' grab a fuckin' shirt and shite"

They head back in and Romeo pulls on a pair of too big pants, with a belt done up to the last hole and pant legs folded up. He had on a yellow t-shit. Connor pulls out a plain white t-shirt for Sam. They then head down the stairs and to the door.

Outside Sam had found a rusty old mini-van. Sam had asked Murphy to help him push it to the front lot. Once there, Dean had proceeded to open the hood and fiddle around with the mechanics to try and make the baby work. Sam had then gone back to the backyard shed to fetch an empty gas can and a funnel.

A rustling sound erupted from the trees surrounding the house. Murphy had both his guns directed at the sudden noise. Dean's head had snapped up from under the hood and he stood tensely waiting for the enemy to emerge.

"Who's there?" called Dean.

Out stepped Ruby with a wicked smirk and her hands on her hips haughtily. She simply glanced at Murphy's guns and then backs to Dean.

"Well, looks like you made it out alive…" Ruby started.

Murphy had lowered his weapons slightly "Ye'. Without yer' godforsaken help, bitch!"

Sam had come into view now and spotted Ruby, he walked up beside Dean and Murphy and looked on in wait of an explanation.

Ruby spat at Murphy "I wouldn't be so smug, Saint boy! Because of you guys many innocent prisoners and guards burned to death! Not to mention that there's a bunch still possessed!"

The three then took on sullen expressions.

Sam then interjected "We didn't start that fire…"

"Right… Whatever. I just wanted to warn you guys that Lillith is on your guys trail. And she is not happy that you guys escaped…" Ruby informed.

Dean then steps forward with a confused face "Lillith? Who the hells that?"

Ruby then looks to Sam exasperated "You didn't tell Dean about Lillith?"

"Ahh…" Sam says sheepishly

"Sam… who the hell is Lillith…" Dean demands as he steps into Sam's personal space.

Murphy then pipes up "Ain't tha' the first demon? Suppose ta' be fuckin' powerful!"

"Bingo!" Ruby confirms.

"Why the hell's she after you, Sam?" Dean asks.

"Sam was suppose to lead the demon army… He didn't step up to the plate, so Lillith did… She doesn't take kindly to competition." Ruby says.

"Wha' tha' fuck's she talkin' about?" asks Connor who had been leaning in the doorway eavesdropping for the past couple of minutes.

Sam, Dean and Murphy had all turned towards Connor and Romeo.

"Err…it's a bit of a long story" Dean starts.

"I see… Ya' better fuckin' tell us then on our little road trip…" Connor dismisses for the moment.

Sam and Dean nod. When they turn back towards Ruby, she's gone.

"Fucking bitch!" Dean shouts as he hits the front of the van.

"Aye" agrees Murphy.

Dean then proceeds to fix the vehicle and Connor and Romeo walked up to the others. Connor passes Murphy and Sam the clothes. Sam raises his eyebrows in question at his selection.

Connor answers "They didn't have anything yer size, ya' fuckin' Sasquatch!"

Sam rolled his eyes but accepted the outfit, pulling on the massive sweatpants and pulling the string as tight as it can go.

Dean is chuckling, "See, even Connor can see your part Sasquatch!"

Sam simply sighs before he heads to the cop car and proceeds to siphon the gas. Murphy is already in his jean and green t-shirt.

Connor tries to hand Dean the clothes but he says "Naw, I'll change when I'm done with the car… no point getting' them dirty, when I can get this god awful jumpsuit dirty instead."

Connor places the clothes on the rust bucket. Once the van is fuelled up it takes Dean 15 minutes to get the thing going. During that time, Connor, Murphy and Romeo had been filled in about the yellow eyes plan for Sam, still skipping over the fact that Sam had died.

"Well tha's fuckin' shitty! Tha' bastard tried to get ya' to kill each other?" Connor inquired.

"Yeah…" Sam simply replied.

"Ye' had visions?" Murphy was still stuck on that detail.

Sam chuckled "Yeah… but it's not as cool as it sounds…It came with mind splitting headaches…"

Dean added in "And Sammy fainting, like a girl"

Sam bitch-faced his brother in response.

"Look. Don't let those bastard demons tell ya' that your evil 'cause of some fucked up demon's plans. Trust us, we can tell tha' yur' a good man…" Connor says seriously.

Sam smiles at Connor and Murphy with thanks. At that moment Dean jumped on the twins, arms hooking around their necks, clad in new-old clothes.

"Who's idea was it to give me this hideous red shirt?" Dean asked in mock disbelief.

"Ya' snooze, ya' fuckin' loose!" was Murphy's reply.

"Bastard!" Dean punched Murphy's arm.

Connor and Sam laughed.

"Right. Let's get our asses on the road and to Bobby's!" Dean said abruptly, avoiding any return-fire from the McManus twin.

The five then piled into the mini-van and pulled off onto the road. It was along drive ahead and Dean really wanted to get out of those horrible clothes.

~TBC

A/N: Ya YA! Done with the prison! Had a tough time deciding what to do to get them out… I figured it'd be more interesting to change the escape plan rather than leave it the same as the episode! Now to Bobby! I may be slower writing the next chapters cause I'm busy and shit but I will eventually get them up!


End file.
